AW After the War
by Valkyrie.Fiction
Summary: Hace dos años que Heero no ve a Duo. Pero cuando algo malo le pasa al trenzado el estara ahi para lo que sea.
1. Capitulo 1: Un Grito En La Oscuridad

-------------------  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3  
  
-------------------  
  
**A.W (After the War)**  
  
Capitulo 1: Un Grito En La Oscuridad.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en su oficina dentro del edificio de los Preventers, la vista fija en el monitor de su computadora aunque no prestaba atención a lo que había en el. Su mente estaba en otro momento y lugar dos años atrás. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a Marimeia todo se volvió oscuro.  
  
Después recordaba despertarse en una habitación blanca...un hospital. Unos ojos celestes lo miraban con preocupación.  
  
Relena.  
  
Relena estuvo junto a el sin moverse de su lado por dos días; insistiendo en que se quedara junto a ella. El simplemente se limito a permanecer callado y cuando por fin Relena se vio forzada a viajar, debido a unos compromisos con unos diplomáticos, Heero aprovecho la oportunidad y abandono el hospital.  
  
Por lo que Relena le había dicho en el transcurso de esos dos interminables días, después de la batalla los otros pilotos habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares: Quatre volvió a L4 para hacerse cargo de su herencia; Trowa volvió al circo con su hermana Catherine; de Wufei no sabia nada y Duo había vuelto a L2 con Hilde.  
  
En cambio él simplemente no tenia a donde ir.  
  
Vagó por la tierra por casi seis meses, sin un lugar fijo, yendo de acá para allá durmiendo donde fuera e incluso el cielo se convirtió en su techo en varias ocasiones.  
  
Hasta que un día revisando sus mensajes en su laptop encontró uno extraño. Era de Wufei:  
  
"Eres difícil de localizar Yuy, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena. Tengo una oferta para ti que creo te interesara. Encuéntrame en .... y hablaremos"  
  
La propuesta de Wufei era simple: que se uniera a los Preventers. Con su entrenamiento y experiencia era perfecto para la organización. A Heero no le llamo demasiado la atención, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar vagando de aquí para allá sin hacer nada útil.  
  
Así fue como su vida cambio.  
  
Ya llevaba casi un año y medio con los Preventers. Tenia un departamento, un trabajo y algo parecido a una vida.  
  
El trabajo que realizaba allí lo gratificaba bastante, sentía que su trabajo ayudaba a conservar la paz por la que él y sus compañeros habían luchado tanto. Pero a veces esto no era suficiente para él. En ese momento sus pensamientos y su vista se desviaron a un cajón del escritorio. Lo abrió y de allí saco una foto. Estaba maltratada y parecía mas vieja de lo que era. Había sido tomada cuatro años atrás; momentos antes de la batalla con Treize, cuando estaban todos en Peacemillion.  
  
En ella se veían cinco adolescentes de unos quince años aproximadamente.  
  
Comenzó a recorrer la imagen con su mirada, había un joven chino que estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a un costado, había una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. Un joven árabe rubio que sonreía cálidamente, junto a el un chico alto que tenia un expresión serena en el rostro y en el centro de la foto había dos muchachos: uno de ellos era él. El otro chico estaba parado detrás de él, tenia uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo.  
  
Su sonrisa era brillante y sus ojos violetas iluminaban aun mas su rostro. Por sobre su hombro colgaba una larga trenza castaña.  
  
La vista de Heero viajo un rato por la imagen pero luego volvió al rostro del trenzado. ...Duo... pensó. Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios. Sintió algo de culpa al no tener mas fotos de Duo. O aunque sea una mas actual. Bien podría ir a verlo a L2 , pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo viviendo feliz junto a Hilde lo incomodaba demasiado. Prefería mantenerlo en su memoria como el único recuerdo hermoso y feliz que tenia de ambas guerras.  
  
El sonido del teléfono lo saco de su mundo. Tomo el tubo para contestar la llamada.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Agente Wing, habla la Comandante Une. Necesito que venga a mi oficina inmediatamente. Es un asunto delicado"  
  
Heero noto el tono de voz algo agitado de la Comandante.  
  
"Enseguida"  
  
Heero colgó el tubo y guardo la foto en el cajón. Tenia que ser algo muy importante como para que la Comandante este tan agitada.  
  
(1)  
  
Heero zigzagueo entre los autos detenidos en la autopista. La gente que salía de ellos para ver lo que ocurría se alejaba rápidamente de su camino, gritándole y sacudiendo sus manos en el aire. No les presto atención. Había cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse ahora...  
  
Alcanzo a ver algo de la ambulancia y los autos de policía, sus luces azules y rojas destellaban intermitentemente. Acelero y su bicicleta salió disparada, la rueda trasera casi resbalando en la acera mojada. Necesitaba ir mas rápido!  
  
Cuando finalmente llego a la pared de mirones que se amontonaban detrás de la cinta amarilla que decía "no-cruzar" hizo sonar la bocina fuertemente. Los policías, viendo su campera de los Preventers, empujaron a los mirones a los costados y levantaron la cinta, abriendo un camino por el cual paso rápidamente, levantando su mano en señal de agradecimiento.  
  
Ahí, solo unos metros delante de él, estaban la ambulancia y los autos de policía estratégicamente colocados para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ocurría en el circulo que formaban.  
  
Heero detuvo su bicicleta haciendo chillar las llantas, el aroma de goma quemada se sentía en el aire. Los policías y los paramédicos se dieron vuelta para verlo, algunos con una mirada curiosa, otros con una mirada de enojo en sus caras. Se les había dicho que no hicieran nada antes de que el llegara. Heero salto de la bicicleta, quitándose el casco y depositándolo sobre el asiento de esta.  
  
Suspiro profundamente. Había salido tan rápido pero ahora dudaba. Lentamente se acerco, dudando un poco. No sabia que esperar, cuando Une lo llamo para decirle lo que había pasado no lo creyó al principio. Esto era...imposible. Ella no le dio todos los detalles. Lo único de lo que Une estaba segura era de que era algo malo. Realmente malo.  
  
Finalmente llego a donde estaba la ambulancia, rodeándola entro al circulo que formaban los autos. Su respiración se detuvo de inmediato.  
  
Sobre el suelo mojado en el centro del circulo, una solitaria figura estaba sentada. Largos mechones castaños manchados con sangre y tierra colgaban sueltos sobre su cuerpo semi-desnudo. El rostro del joven estaba pálido, sus mejillas hundidas, los hermosos ojos violetas bien abiertos y desenfocados mirando a la nada. Sus labios lastimados y con sangre. Había cortes, moretones y sangre seca sobre su piel sucia. El joven estaba vestido con los andrajosos remanentes de un overol naranja. Se veía esquelético, sus huesos sobresalían de su cuerpo. Estaba descalzo, sus pies lastimados y ensangrentados. Solo estaba sentado ahí, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, aferrándolas fuertemente con sus delgados brazos. Se hamacaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante, su respiración increíblemente agitada.  
  
Heero apretó sus puños fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos lo suficiente como para que saliera un poco de sangre. Era Duo. Pero eso era imposible...Duo estaba en L2, con Hilde en el tiradero de chatarra. Duo debía estar viviendo una vida feliz ahora, no estar sentado en el medio de la autopista en la tierra. Era imposible...pero aun así, el estaba ahí.  
  
Heero saco su placa del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la enseño al doctor y al Capitán de la policía. "Preventer Heero Yuy. Pueden decirme que esta ocurriendo aquí?" pregunto, su voz era suave.  
  
"Capitán Montoya", se presento el policía, entonces continuo, su voz era suave y triste, "desearía saber. Un conductor llamo a la policía para decirnos que había un hombre en la autopista. Dijo que el hombre estaba en mal estado, nos advirtió que podría haber drogas involucradas."  
  
Heero entrecerró los ojos, oyendo la suposición de que su ex-compañero podía ser un adicto, pero se mordió la lengua.  
  
"Cuando llegamos estaba tambaleándose entre los autos. Trataban de evitarlo pero creo que un par lo golpearon." Montoya sacudió su cabeza. "Tiene suerte de no estar muerto. Cuando tratamos de acercarnos parecía no vernos. Pero cuando lo tocamos empezó a gritar y pelear. Tuvimos que dejarlo antes de que se lastimara mas. Detuvimos el trafico y llamamos la ambulancia." Dijo mientras señalaba el vehículo y al doctor.  
  
El doctor, un hombre alto de cabello canoso y lentes con el nombre "Richards" escrito en su credencial asintió y continuo, su voz era amable: "El paciente no responde al sonido o la luz. Lo único que causa algún tipo de reacción es el contacto. Y es una reacción bastante violenta por cierto. Lo mejor seria darle algo para tranquilizarlo, pero mientras no sepamos su estado sanguíneo no podemos arriesgarnos a darle nada. Puede que solo empeore la situación."  
  
Heero miro de nuevo a Duo. "Por que llamaron a los Preventers?" pregunto.  
  
"Este hombre" señalo Montoya a uno de los policías, "reconoció a la victima."  
  
El estomago de giro se revolvió al escuchar la palabra "victima", pero eso era exactamente lo que Duo era. Un victima. De que, era lo que tendrían que averiguar.  
  
El policía se acerco. "Mi nombre es Parker, Agente Yuy. Yo era miembro de Colmillo Blanco durante la guerra." Cuando Heero entrecerró los ojos de nuevo el policía continuo hablando rápidamente: "recuerdo haberlo visto" dijo señalando a Duo, "en la base de datos de OZ. Duo Maxwell, Piloto de Gundam 02. Cuando lo reconocí pensé que lo mejor seria llamar a la Comandante Une."  
  
Heero asintio. "Hizo lo correcto."  
  
"Así que esta Une nos dijo que lo esperemos a usted" dijo Montoya, "puede decirnos por que?"  
  
Heero suspiro y guardo su placa en el bolsillo. "Por que yo era 01 en la guerra Capitán, y Duo Maxwell era mi compañero."  
  
Dejando a los sorprendidos hombres atrás, Heero caminó al centro del circulo, acercándose lentamente a su ex-compañero.  
  
"Duo? Me escuchas?"" pregunto suavemente para no asustar al otro chico. "Soy yo, Heero." Cuando vio que Duo no reaccionaba se dio media vuelta y miro a los hombres que esperaban junto a los autos. Al no recibir ningún tipo de consejo por parte de ellos, se acerco mas a Duo hasta arrodillarse frente al trenzado.  
  
"Duo?" dijo de nuevo. Lentamente levanto la mano y la movió frente a los ojos de Duo. No hubo reacción. Una extraña sensación se apodero del estomago de Heero.  
  
"Duo? Soy yo, Heero, te acuerdas de mi?" susurro. Al no recibir respuesta, extendió su mano y la apoyo sobre el hombro de Duo.  
  
Heero casi se cae hacia atrás, asustado por el violento movimiento que hizo el trenzado. Un chillido salió de la boca entreabierta de Duo mientras trataba de alejarse del japonés. Pero Heero no lo iba a dejar. Rápidamente atrapo a Duo en sus brazos, apoyo la espalda moreteada en su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente cuando su ex-compañero comenzó a luchar como un loco, sus brazos y piernas golpeando el asfalto.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien" Heero susurro, pero el otro chico parecía no escucharlo. Finalmente Duo se derrumbo en sus brazos, derrotado y cansado. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas húmedas y pequeños sollozos salían de su garganta.  
  
"Esta bien. Todo va a estar bien ahora. Estoy aqu" decía Heero una y otra vez, acariciando su cabello y besando la cabeza de Duo. Aunque el otro chico parecía no escucharlo, todavía sollozaba suavemente, temblando como una hoja.  
  
Heero entrecerró los ojos cuando sospecho algo terrible. Levanto una mano, la puso cerca del oído derecho de Duo y chasqueo los dedos fuertemente. Lo hizo una y otra vez pero el chico en sus brazos no reaccionaba. Intento lo mismo en la otra oreja con el mismo resultado. Cerro los ojos por un momento. Entonces giro la cabeza mirando a los policías y los paramédicos.  
  
"Esta ciego y sordo," dijo, su voz algo vacía. No espero por su reacción, y bajo su vista hacia Duo de nuevo. Notando una mano que golpeaba constantemente en su pierna. Después de un momento noto un cierto patrón el los golpes. Era un código, código Morse.  
  
S-O-S  
  
Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras Duo sollozaba suavemente tratando de enroscarse.  
  
Heero inhalo abruptamente. Código Morse! Atrapo la mano de Duo con la suya, sujetándola fuerte pero gentilmente. Cuando el trenzado se congelo en sus brazos cayendo por completo en silencio, Heero comenzó a golpear con sus dedos sobre la palma de Duo.  
  
H-E-E-R-O  
  
Lo repitió una, dos, tres veces, lentamente perdiendo la esperanza de que Duo entendiera. Quizás ya estaba demasiado perdido como para entender algo.  
  
Cuando Duo agarro su mano nerviosamente, tomo a Heero por sorpresa. Miro sus manos unidas y luego la cara de Duo. Los ojos violetas ahora estaban cerrados, su cara tensa y sus ceño fruncido.  
  
"H... Hee... ro?" vino la débil pregunta, su voz ronca estaba tan llena de esperanza que desgarro el corazón de Heero.  
  
´S-I,´ golpeo.  
  
"En serio?" era obvio que Duo quería creerlo tanto, pero no estaba seguro de que 'el' fuera verdad.  
  
´B-A-K-A,´ golpeo.  
  
Duo dejo escapar una risa corta y dolorosa. Cuando Heero lo atrajo mas a su pecho, abrazándolo vigorosamente por atrás, el trenzado empezó a llorar de nuevo, sujetando los brazos de Heero en respuesta, presionando su cuerpo contra el del japonés como sintiendo la necesidad de fundirse con él por completo.  
  
"Esta bien, yo cuidare de ti. Si?" Heero murmuro en el cabello húmedo, a pesar de que el joven en sus brazos no podía escucharlo. Pero era un promesa. El cuidaría de Duo.  
  
Y encontraría a los que le hicieron esto - y los mataría.  
  
tbc...  
  
-------------------  
  
(1) Titulo Original: _Dark Light, Silent Scream._  
Autor: KatiKat -- Traduccion: Moon Wizzard  
  
Nota: Este capitulo es una traducción de un Fic escrito por KatiKat. A mi me gustó mucho (a pesar de que pobre, lo maltrata mucho a mi Duo.) La autora solo lo escribió como un One Shot, pero a mi me pareció que daba para mas así que decidí escribir una historia basándome en este capitulo. Lo que esta antes de lo escribí yo, es una especie de introducción. Espero que les guste, no solo este capitulo, sino como voy a continuarlo. Cuando lo leí por primera vez me desilusionó que KatiKat no lo fuera a continuar, pero al mismo tiempo me dio la oportunidad de imaginar como podría continuar la historia. Si ustedes quieren hacer lo mismo, no lo duden y siéntanse libres de no leer los capítulos siguientes. Espero que les guste. XD  
  
Por favor manden Reviews!!! 


	2. Capitulo 2: Sleeping Beauty

-------------------  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3  
  
-------------------  
  
**Titulo: A.W (After the War)  
**  
-------------------  
  
**Capitulo 2:** Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Heero seguía arrodillado en el asfalto mojado con Duo ahora sobre su regazo. Lentamente el trenzado había girado su cuerpo y ahora estaba casi de frente a Heero, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del japonés.  
  
Heero volteo la cabeza y grito "Necesito una frazada!"  
  
"Enseguida" respondió uno de los paramédicos y se dirigió rápidamente a la ambulancia de donde emergió con una frazada en las manos. Temiendo poder alterar al trenzado se acerco a Heero lentamente y le dio la frazada.  
  
"Hn" respondió Heero, y procedió a envolver al americano con ella.  
  
El doctor Richards se acerco a Heero y le hablo, "Necesitamos atenderlo, ver cual es su estado y llevarlo al hospital. Podría decirle eso?"  
  
Heero solo se limito a mirarlo y respondió con la cabeza. Suavemente tomo una de las manos de Duo y comenzó a golpear en ella.  
  
´D-U-O´  
  
"Si..." dijo murmurando casi inaudiblemente.  
  
´H-A-Y-Q-U-E-L-L-E-V-A-R-T-E-A-U-N-H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L...´  
  
Pero antes de que Heero pudiera continuar con el mensaje Duo lo interrumpió murmurando igual que antes "N...no m...me gustan...los hos..."  
  
Heero se exaspero y golpeo la mano de Duo mas fuerte como para darle a entender su enojo.  
  
´B-A-K-A´  
  
Duo noto el incremento de la fuerza en los golpes de Heero, y se dio cuenta que el japonés estaba enojado. Agacho la cabeza, algo temeroso. Heero reacciono y se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Duo estaba ciego y sordo, totalmente aislado del mundo exterior. Estaba completamente vulnerable. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era alguien que se enojara con él.  
  
Volvió a tomar la mano que el trenzado había alejado y golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo suavemente.  
  
´P-E-R-D-O-N´  
  
Duo levanto la cabeza de nuevo, abrió lentamente su boca y murmuro aun mas bajo que antes "t...te ?"  
  
Heero observo nuevamente el rostro del trenzado y vio en sus ojos violetas una mirada de esperanza. Sintió como su corazón se desgarraba de nuevo ante esos ojos.  
  
´S-I-E-M-P-R-E´ golpeo en la palma de Duo. Luego comenzó a acariciar delicadamente la mano con su pulgar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los maltrechos labios del ex-piloto 02.  
  
Tomando la sonrisa del trenzado como un gesto afirmativo, Heero paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de las rodillas de Duo mientras que con su mano derecha sostuvo su espalda. Lentamente lo levanto del asfalto mojado. La cabeza de Duo ahora descansaba en el pecho de Heero junto con una de sus manos.  
  
Estaba tan liviano! Realmente no pesaba nada.  
  
Heero recordó las miles de veces que había regañado a Duo por comer demasiado. El sentirlo casi tan liviano como una pluma hizo que una extraña sensación apareciera en su estomago.  
  
Heero deposito suavemente un beso en la frente moreteada de Duo, tratando de que el trenzado permaneciera tranquilo. Se dio vuelta y camino hacia un costado del circulo, exactamente a donde estaba estacionada la ambulancia.  
  
El doctor Richards miro a Heero, era evidente que el chico estoico no se separaría de su amigo ni un momento, así que simplemente le indico que lo sentara en la camilla.  
  
Un quejido salió de la boca del trenzado al no sentir mas el calor de los brazos de Heero en su cuerpo. Pero rápidamente el japonés tomo una de las manos de Duo para evitar que se alterara nuevamente.  
  
De nuevo comenzó a golpear la mano de Duo, explicándole que estaba en una ambulancia y que irían a un hospital, mientras tanto un doctor lo revisaría. Duo solo asentía con la cabeza ante cada palabra de Heero.  
"Al Saint Marie" dijo Richards indicándole al conductor el hospital al que debía dirigirse, "No" Heero lo interrumpió, "al Preventers". Richards lo miro algo asombrado y confundido. "Puedo saber por que allí?" pregunto.  
  
"Allí hay varios conocidos de Duo" respondió Heero, su voz monótona y fría, "se sentirá mas cómodo."  
  
Richards lo observo por unos segundos. Realmente le asombraba que una persona que aparentaba tanta frialdad en el exterior se preocupara tanto por alguien."Me parece razonable." Finalmente contesto seriamente, "entonces al Preventers."  
  
Lentamente la ambulancia comenzó a moverse.  
  
Mientras el doctor revisaba a Duo, con su mano libre Heero saco su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y marco rápidamente el numero telefónico del hospital.  
  
Una voz femenina lo atendió, "Hospital Preventers, en que puedo ayudarlo?".  
  
"Agente Wing" dijo Heero, "necesito que me comunique con la doctora Po, es una emergencia."  
  
"Enseguida Agente Wing" respondió la recepcionista.  
  
La música de espera comenzó a sonar, los segundos se hacían eternos para Heero. Hasta que...  
  
"Sally Po al habla. Quien es?"  
  
"Sally, soy Heero."  
  
"Ah, Heero" respondió Sally, "que ocurre?. Escuche que la Comandante Une estaba alterada por algo que había ocurrido. No tiene nada que ver contigo, no?; estas herido o algo?"  
  
"No Sally, no soy yo..."  
  
Así Heero explico rápidamente los detalles a Sally de lo acontecido con Duo, sus heridas, la perdida de la visión y el oído.  
  
"Por Dios Heero!!" respondió Sally sorprendida y horrorizada al mismo tiempo al oír todo lo que Heero terminaba de relatarle. "Ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia allá."  
  
"No se diga mas Heero, los estaré esperando con todo preparado. Cual es su T.E.L (1)?" Heero giro la cabeza y pregunto al conductor. "De cinco a siete minutos" le respondió.  
  
"Entre cinco y siete minutos Sally".  
  
"Muy bien Heero, los espero." Dijo y colgó el teléfono.  
  
Las ruedas de la camilla rechinaban mientras era empujada por los pasillos del hospital. Junto a ella iba, tratando de seguirle el paso, un japonés que sostenía firmemente la mano de su amigo. Esto parecía ser lo único que mantenía tranquilo al paciente.  
  
La doctora Po repartía ordenes a las enfermeras que iban junto a ella, mientras al mismo tiempo revisaba al paciente que yacía inmóvil. Aunque por dentro esto al americano le costaba mucho. No podía ver ni oír, pero podía sentir manos que lo inspeccionaban, el movimiento algo brusco de la camilla y las vibraciones que las diferentes voces producían al hablar.  
  
Lo único que evitaba que volviera a alterarse era el calor de la mano de Heero. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos firmemente pero de una manera gentil que le dejaba saber que no estaba solo. Repentinamente la camilla hizo un giro abrupto y entro en una de las salas de emergencia.  
  
Una vez adentro, las enfermeras procedieron a cumplir las ordenes dadas previamente por la doctora. Heero vio que una de ellas inyectaba algo en el brazo de Duo. Sintió como el trenzado aferraba su mano con mas fuerza al sentir el pinchazo.  
  
"Es un sedante Heero" le dijo Sally mientras revisaba a Duo con su estetoscopio y al mismo tiempo ordenaba que le tomaran unas radiografías y unos análisis. "Necesitamos que este así para poder curarlo y realizar los exámenes necesarios."  
  
Heero vio como los ojos de Duo se cerraban lentamente, sentía como el agarre de su mano, antes tan firme, ahora comenzaba a debilitarse. Duo empezaba a caer en los efectos del sedante.  
  
Minutos después, Duo estaba completamente dormido. Heero deposito la mano del trenzado a un costado de su cuerpo, sobre la camilla. Una enfermera robusta tomo a Heero de los hombros y le ordeno retirarse de la sala.  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Pero nada joven, su amigo va a estar bien. Ahora por favor, retírese y déjenos trabajar."  
  
Sin que se de cuenta la enfermera lo había llevado fuera de la sala. Afortunadamente podía ver a través de una de las ventanas en la puerta.  
  
"Que fue lo que ocurrió Yuy?" le pregunto una voz familiar. Heero volteo a ver quien era.  
  
Wufei estaba parado al lado de Heero, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una mirada de fastidio en su rostro. "Sally me llamo diciendo que viniera. Que algo terrible había pasado. Que se supone que fue...?"  
  
Las palabras de Wufei dejaron de salir de su boca cuando giro su cabeza para mirar dentro de la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, revelando una mirada en la que se distinguía algo de confusión y horror.  
  
"Ma...Maxwell?" pregunto no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
Sobre la camilla de la sala de emergencias yacía desnudo e inconsciente por el efecto del sedante Duo Maxwell. Su cuerpo completamente golpeado. Había cortes en todas partes, moretones profundos, sangre seca, estaba muy delgado y se alcanzaban a ver algunas cicatrices no muy graves de quemaduras.  
  
Heero abrió su boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Wufei. El chino tardo unos segundos mas de lo normal en atenderlo. Se le hizo casi imposible apartar su vista de la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.  
  
Cuando pudo hacerlo, se retiro a unos metros de Heero para poder hablar cómodamente.  
  
El japonés giro su cabeza de nuevo y siguió contemplando como las enfermeras corrían rápidamente de un lado al otro: algunas llevando y trayendo cosas, otras limpiaban con toallas húmedas la sangre y la tierra del cuerpo de Duo al mismo tiempo Sally comenzaba a atender las heridas del trenzado.  
  
Se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos. Deseaba tanto poder ayudar. Ayudar a su mejor amigo...ayudar al hombre que tanto amaba, pero sabia que si entraba a la sala solo estorbaría.  
  
La ira comenzó a invadirlo. Quien! Quien en este universo se pudo atrever a hacerle algo así a su baka trenzado. Esto no iba a quedar así, aunque tuviera que mover cielo y tierra, aunque perdiera la vida haciéndolo iba a matar a los desgraciados que le habían hecho esto a Duo.  
  
Heero cerro sus puños con fuerza a medida que su ira crecía. Fue la voz de Wufei lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Yuy" lo llamo Wufei. Cuando Heero volteo para verlo el chino casi se quedo sin aliento al ver de vuelta en el rostro de Heero esa mirada asesina que tanto había visto en la guerra.  
  
Segundos después reacciono y pudo continuar hablando. "La Comandante Une quiere que vayamos a su oficina. Necesita que le digas todo lo que sepas acerca de lo ocurrido con Maxwell."  
  
Al oír estas palabras Heero frunció el ceño. No, de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo solo. No quería, además, se lo había prometido. Wufei noto el cambio de actitud del japonés y rápidamente volvió a hablar:"No es necesario que te quedes aquí toda la noche. Seguramente Maxwell no va a despertar hasta mañana."  
  
Wufei volteo su cabeza hacia la sala de emergencias, había un cierto dejo de preocupación en su rostro. "Sally y las enfermeras van a cuidar bien de él. Además, Une quiere organizar un equipo especial de investigación para averiguar quien pudo haber sido capaz de hacer algo como esto."  
  
Con estas palabras Wufei capto por completo la atención de Heero. "Supongo que tu vas a querer estar dentro de ese equipo Yuy" le dijo Wufei mientras volvía a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
"Hn" asintió Heero.  
  
"Además Yuy" continuo Wufei, "las oficinas de Preventers están sobre el hospital, si algo malo ocurre" al oír estas palabras Heero se estremeció por dentro y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, "ten por seguro que seremos los primeros en saberlo."  
  
Ni bien termino de decir estas palabras, Wufei empezó a caminar hacia los elevadores que conducían a los pisos superiores del hospital, en donde se encontraban las oficinas de los Preventers. Heero echo un ultimo vistazo a su amigo y tras dudar unos segundos fue tras el chino.  
  
"...y la policía no fue capaz de dar algo mas de información?" pregunto la Comandante.  
  
"No" fue la respuesta de Heero sin perder su ya conocido semblante estoico. "Llegaron al lugar por la llamada de un conductor que les informo de un hombre que vagaba entre los autos. Mencionaron que podía haber drogas involucradas en el asunto."  
  
La mirada en el rostro de la Comandante era seria. "Muy bien Agente Wing. Como ya le habrá informado el Agente Chang estoy formando un equipo que investigara este lamentable hecho. Como no deseo que ningún extraño este involucrado en la investigación, he llamado a sus dos ex-compañeros de guerra: 03 y 04"  
  
"Trowa y Quatre!" dijo Wufei exaltado, "perdone Comandante, pero no han estado en servicio por casi dos años. En que podrían servirnos?"  
  
Une lo miro como si Wufei hubiera estado a punto de sublevarse. "Simple." Respondió fríamente, "Las habilidades de los cuatro combinadas es lo que necesitamos para llegar a los culpables de esto. Además, viendo lo ocurrido con su compañero, supongo que sus amigos querrán vengarse de los culpables...al igual que ustedes."  
  
Heero y Wufei permanecieron en silencio. Esto solo confirmo las sospechas de Une: ninguno de los cuatro ex-pilotos se detendría hasta encontrar a los culpables de semejante acto, y eso garantizaba el éxito de la investigación.  
  
"Alguno de ellos dos sabe lo ocurrido?" pregunto Heero.  
  
"No" contesto Une, "lo sabrán cuando lleguen a la tierra, hasta entonces solo nosotros tres, y la doctora Po por supuesto, saben de esto."  
  
El silencio se apodero de la oficina de la Comandante Une. "Viendo que no hay nada mas que discutir sobre el asunto, pueden retirarse señores."  
  
El elevador bajaba lentamente, Heero echo un vistazo a su reloj. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que dejo a Duo en la sala de emergencias. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltar su mente: estará bien?, habrá despertado?, habrá...muerto?  
  
No!, se dijo a si mismo. Si algo malo hubiera pasado lo habrían sabido enseguida.  
  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y un joven chino y otro japonés salieron de adentro. Wufei se dio vuelta para preguntarle a Heero que pensaba hacer en ese momento. Pero las acciones del japonés le respondieron la pregunta que no alcanzo a formularle: Heero se dirigía a las puertas que conducían al hospital.  
  
Wufei se quedo parado observando como su compañero abría las puertas para luego desaparecer detrás de ellas. Realmente estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que Heero Yuy se pudiera llegar a preocupar tanto por alguien. En especial por Maxwell, a quien parecía no tenerle el mas mínimo aprecio.  
  
Al parecer se había apresurado en juzgarlo.  
  
Heero camino por el pasillo del hospital que conducía a la recepción. Seguramente allí podrían darle información del estado de Duo.  
"Heero!" alguien lo llamo.  
  
Heero volteo y vio que Sally era quien lo llamaba. El japonés se acerco a ella, cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por Duo Sally respondió anticipadamente a su duda.  
  
"Heero, Duo esta bien. Pudimos estabilizarlo y curamos gran parte de sus heridas. Había muchos golpes pero afortunadamente no sangrado interno. No encontramos ninguna fractura, esta algo débil por la falta de alimento y agua, pero se recuperara."  
  
Heero sintió un gran alivio al oír que su trenzado estaba bien. Ahora solo necesitaba verlo. "Puedo...?" pregunto con su monótono tono de voz.  
  
"Si, por supuesto" le respondió la doctora. "Esta en la habitación 12. No te preocupes por despertarlo, el sedante que le dimos hará que duerma hasta mañana." Dicho esto, Sally se dio media vuelta y se fue a continuar con su ronda nocturna.  
  
Heero hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a la habitación 12.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente. La habitación estaba algo oscura, iluminada tenuemente por las luces que provenían de la calle. Le tomo unos segundos acostumbrar la vista a la media luz de la habitación. Pero una vez que lo hizo pudo distinguir una figura sobre una de las dos camas que había allí dentro.  
  
Cerro la puerta detrás de él y se acerco a la cama. Allí estaba su baka trenzado. Dormía profundamente por los efectos del sedante, la sabana solo cubría su cuerpo hasta la cintura. Su torso y sus brazos estaban vendados, algunas de las gasas tenían pequeñas manchas de sangre. Seguramente de heridas recientes.  
  
Heero comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del americano con la vista. Tanto que había deseado saber como lucia después de casi dos años de no verlo y por fin ahora podía.  
  
Definitivamente esta mas alto pensó. Debe ser un par de centímetros mas bajo que yo dedujo. A pesar de estar mucho mas delgado de lo normal, podían distinguirse los músculos bien formados.  
  
Se quedo allí parado observándolo hipnotizado por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Cuando despertó de su trance, Heero camino hacia uno de los costados de la cama y acerco una silla para sentarse. Lo hizo cerca de la cabecera, del lado en que Duo tenia inclinado su rostro. Una vez sentado Heero cruzo los brazos sobre el mullido colchón y comenzó a observar el rostro de su amigo.  
  
Heero movió una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Duo, estaban húmedos pero fuertemente sujetos con una trenza. Seguramente se lo habían lavado. Cualquier otro doctor hubiera ordenado que se lo cortaran, pero Sally conocía el amor de Duo por su larga melena y sabia que Duo hubiera preferido que lo dejaran morir a que se lo corten.  
  
Su mano dejo los cabellos del trenzado y comenzó a recorrer su rostro. Con la punta de sus dedos acaricio delicadamente la frente, para luego bajar a la nariz. Delineo suavemente la forma de esta y luego comenzó a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos los labios de Duo. Estaban agrietados, pero aun así no dejaban de ser hermosos a su vista.  
  
Se acerco lentamente al rostro del trenzado y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios, esta seria la única oportunidad que tendría de hacer algo como esto antes de que el americano despertara. Hacia dos años que no lo veía, y a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba ahora, Duo seguía siendo tan hermoso y delicado como lo había sido siempre.  
  
Aparto su rostro de Duo, su mirada todavía fija en este. Bajo su mano y tomo la del trenzado enlazando sus dedos. Era la misma mano en la que anteriormente había golpeado el código Morse para comunicarse con él. Era la misma con la que Duo se había aferrado fuertemente antes a él. Lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el colchón, sin apartar por un momento su mirada del rostro del americano.  
  
Se sentía agotado...  
  
Había sido un día muy agitado...  
  
Solo ahora, sabiendo que Duo estaba bien...podía relajarse y descansar un poco...  
  
Sus párpados se sentían pesados, así que simplemente los cerro...  
  
"Ai Shiteru, mi Shinigami" dijo mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido junto a él.  
  
tbc...  
  
-------------------  
  
(1) Esto es **T**iempo **E**stimado de **L**legada. Es el tiempo que demora una ambulancia en llegar del lugar del accidente a el hospital. En ingles en **E.T.A** (Estimated Time of Arrival), yo lo traduje literalmente; no se si se utiliza el mismo termino en castellano.  
  
-------------------  
  
**Nota:** Perdón por la demora, tuve unos problemas con el Office y no andaba Word dammit. Gracias a los que enviaron Reviews!!!! Me puse muy feliz!!!! -, esto si esta escrito por mi en un 100 ) encima ahora se me viene la fucking época de exámenes así que voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para actualizar los capítulos y no tenerlos esperando mucho tiempo. Para colmo de males, tengo dos historias mas en mente, pero voy a esperar a estar mas avanzada con esta para empezar las otras. Por supuesto son 1x2 (mi pareja favorita!!!!-)  
  
Por favor manden Reviews!!! (señala con el dedo el boton) 


	3. Capitulo 3: The Gathering

------------------- 

"..." Diálogos -...- Pensamientos

-------------------

**Capitulo 3: The Gathering**

Duo no estaba seguro que fue lo que lo despertó y a pesar de que era inútil, abrió los ojos. Sintió un peso sobre su hombro derecho. Lentamente movió su mano izquierda para tantear lo que causaba esa presión sobre su costado. Una sonrisa apareció al sentir entre sus dedos los suaves cabellos de alguien.

-...Heero...-

Sus dedos bajaron hasta encontrarse con el rostro del japonés. Acaricio delicadamente las facciones de su cara y con sumo cuidado tomo la cabeza de Heero, moviéndola hacia arriba mientras giraba la suya hasta que ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente. Podía sentir la respiración pausada de Heero sobre sus labios. Acerco mas aun su rostro al de él hasta que sus frentes quedaron apoyadas.

Heero movió la cabeza pesadamente, le dolía el cuello por haber dormido en una mala postura. Su garganta emitió un sonido similar al ronroneo de los gatos. Aun se sentía un poco cansado.

Unos dedos recorrían lentamente su cabello. -...Duo...- pensó y abrió rápidamente los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro de Duo a solo unos milímetros de el de él. Su respiración se paralizo por unos segundos al ver tan cerca las orbes violetas del americano.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca...tan cerca que podría besarlo.

"Heero...?"

El sonido de su propio nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos. Noto que sus manos aun seguían unidas, y probablemente habían estado así toda la noche.

´B-A-K-A´

Mientras golpeaba estas palabras una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Duo abrió su boca como para seguir hablando, pero el celular de Heero sonó en su bolsillo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo Heero se enderezo y atendió la llamada.

"Diga"

"Agente Wing" se escucho la voz de la Comandante del otro lado.

"Si Comandante" fue la respuesta fría de Heero.

"03 y 04 ya llegaron a la tierra, le comunico que habrá una reunión hoy a las 12:00 horas para comunicarles los sucesos ocurridos," Une hizo una pequeña pausa el referirse a 'los sucesos', "y también se discutirá sobre su participación en la investigación que se llevara a cabo..."

"Allí estaré Comandante" interrumpió ásperamente Heero.

Un silencio inundo la línea. "Perfecto." Dijo la comandante y colgó.

Heero miro su reloj, eran las 9:30 de la mañana, tenia tiempo de volver hasta su departamento, bañarse, cambiarse y volver al hospital a ver a Duo antes de ir a la reunión. Apretó el botón rojo del celular y corto la comunicación.

Desvió su vista del aparato y observo al trenzado por unos minutos. Si hubiese sido por el no se movería de su lado; pero por otra parte quería encontrar al bastardo o bastardos que habían hecho esto.

De nuevo comenzó a golpear en la mano de Duo.

´D-U-O´

Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza Duo le dio a entender que lo 'escuchaba.'

´T-E-N-G-O-Q-U-E-I-R-M-E´

Duo se entristeció, no quería alejarse ni por un minuto de Heero. Pero por el otro lado en cierta forma temía convertirse en una carga para el japonés y que este terminara por abandonarlo.

´V-U-E-L-V-O-M-A-S-T-A-R-D-E´

Duo solo sonrió ante esas palabras y asintió con la cabeza. Heero se levanto de la silla para irse, no sin antes darle un beso a Duo en la frente y acariciar suavemente su mano con el pulgar.

Minutos después de que Heero se había ido, se escucharon unas palabras susurradas tenuemente.

"...gracias Heero..."

---

EL elevador hacia su camino lentamente hacia los pisos superiores en donde estaban las oficinas de los Preventers. Apenas salió de su apartamento se dirigió de inmediato al hospital. A la habitación 12; solo para encontrarse con un Duo Maxwell completamente dormido.

No quiso despertarlo, simplemente se sentó a su lado y lo observo dormir, alguna caricia ocasional al rostro o cuerpo del trenzado.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerle saber las emociones que despertaban en él con el simple hecho de verlo.

Emociones, una palabra que pensó jamás utilizaría, hasta que esos ojos lo miraron por primera vez.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, eran las 11:50, como de costumbre llegaba temprano.

"Heero" dijo una voz cálida.

Heero volteo y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Quatre. "Tiempo sin verte" dijo el árabe mientras se levantaba del sillón en donde estaba sentado y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Heero respondió al abrazo ligeramente.

"Heero" dijo una voz serena que provenía del sillón contiguo en el que estaba sentado Quatre. "Trowa" dijo Heero con su inmutable tono de voz, mientras se saludaban con un simple movimiento de sus cabezas.

"Sabes que ocurre?" pregunto Quatre, en un tono de voz que denotaba cierta preocupación. "Para eso es esta reunión señores" dijo la Comandante mientras salía de su oficina, Wufei caminaba detrás de ella. "Tiempo sin verlos caballeros...03...04" dijo mientras miraba a Trowa y a Quatre respectivamente.

"Por favor" dijo Quatre gentilmente, "la guerra ya termino, no es necesario que nos trate con esa formalidad." Une solo lo miro y sonrió levemente, "si así lo piden" dijo, "ahora, por favor serian tan amables de pasar para dar comienzo a la reunión."

Una vez adentro de la oficina Trowa y Quatre se acomodaron en las sillas frente al escritorio de la Comandante Une, mientras Heero y Wufei se sentaron a un costado de este. Quatre comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como esperando que algo sucediera.

"Que ocurre?" pregunto Trowa, extrañado por la actitud de Quatre.

"Duo?" fue lo que dijo el árabe, "me extraña que no este. Sé que no es muy puntual pero pensé que esperaríamos a que llegara para comenzar con..."

"El señor Maxwell no puede asistir a esta reunión," le dijo Une, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, "además, él es la razón de que esta reunión se lleve a cabo."

A medida que Une avanzaba con el relato, los ojos y la boca de Quatre se abrían mas por el asombro y el horror que las palabras de la Comandante le provocaban. Trowa mantenía su apariencia serena, pero era evidente que las palabras de Une no le eran indiferentes.

"...en estos momentos cero-" Une se freno por unos segundos, "el señor Maxwell se encuentra en las instalaciones del Hospital Preventers. La doctora Po se encarga personalmente de él." Une hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo una carpeta de su escritorio. Aparentemente era el reporte medico del estado de Duo. La abrió y comenzó a ojearla, "De acuerdo con lo que la doctora Po dijo," comenzó a hablar, " No hay fracturas ni sangrado interno a pesar de haber golpes severos. Hay cortes y varias cicatrices de quemaduras. Hace aproximadamente dos semanas o tres que no ingiere alimento ni agua regularmente y hay perdida completa de la visión y el oído; pero el pronostico que Sally me dio es bueno."

Heero noto que Une salteo una parte del reporte, lo que lo dejo intrigado, solo ella había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo.

"Y para concluir señores." Dijo Une, "el otro motivo de esta reunión, además de comunicarles lo sucedido, era solicitar su colaboración para la investigación de los hechos y encontrar a los culpables."

"Pero como estar seguros de que no fue un hecho fortuito?" cuestiono Trowa.

"Si mal no recuerdo," respondió rápidamente Une, "Maxwell es un ex-piloto Gundam, al igual que ustedes. Fue sometido a un entrenamiento más riguroso del que recibe el común de los soldados." La comandante hizo una pequeña pausa, "no cualquiera es capaz de hacerle esto a un piloto Gundam."                                                                      
El silencio se apodero de la oficina. Los minutos corrían y nadie parecía querer hablar, la Comandante Une se estaba impacientando. Se puso de pie y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio pregunto de una manera firme, "cuento con ustedes entonces, señores?"

Trowa asintió con la cabeza al igual que Quatre.

"Los señores Barton y Winner pueden retirarse, Agentes Wing y Chang, necesito que se queden unos minutos para discutir algunos detalles."

Heero asintió y se acerco a Lady Une para comunicarle que volvería en unos minutos, primero llevaría a Trowa y Quatre al hospital para que vieran a Duo.

"Me parece bien, Agente Wing. Solo trate de no demorar demasiado."

---

Mientras el ascensor descendía Quatre le pregunto: "Heero... Si Duo no puede ver... ni oír, como te comunicas con él?"

"Código Morse" le respondió, "golpeo en su mano y él me responde."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Heero guió a Trowa y Quatre hasta la habitación de Duo.

Una vez allí, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Duo despierto, sentado con su espalda apoyada en la almohada y las sabanas completamente desordenadas.

Así es Duo Maxwell pensó Heero no puede estar mas de un segundo quieto mientras una sonrisa casi imperceptible aparecía en sus labios.

Quatre entro detrás de Heero y sus ojos no creían lo que veían. Ahí estaba Duo, vendas, sangre, moretones, cortes..."Duo..." murmuro Quatre, su mirada llena de dolor. Heero se acerco a la cama y tomó la mano del trenzado.

"Heero...?" vino la pregunta.

´B-A-K-A´ la respuesta.

Duo esbozo una sonrisa; Heero siguió 'hablándole'.

´T-R-A-J-E-U-N-A-S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A´

Un gran signo de pregunta se dibujo en el rostro del trenzado al mismo tiempo que Quatre se acercaba y Heero depositaba la mano de Duo sobre la del árabe, que comenzó a golpear en la palma de la mano del americano, igual como Heero le había dicho que debía hacer.

´Q-U-A-T-R-E´

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron al sorprenderse, sus pupilas permanecían dilatadas al no reaccionar a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

"Q...Quatre?" pregunto lleno de incredulidad mientras extendía su otra mano hasta llegar al rostro del árabe, intentando, de esta manera, reconocerlo. Acaricio el rostro del rubio y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Quatre!!" esta vez no fue un susurro, era un grito de alegría. Se abalanzó sobre Quatre y lo abrazo fuertemente, Quatre respondía el abrazo de la misma manera.

Heero observaba la escena desde cerca de la puerta, la alegría que sentía por ver a su baka trenzado contento de nuevo se transformo en ira al pensar en quien se había atrevido a herirlo así. Cerro sus manos y apretó fuertemente los puños. Una mano sobre su hombro lo saco de su mundo.

"Tranquilo" le dijo Trowa con su ya característica voz serena, "Duo te necesita mas que nunca ahora. No permitas que la ira nuble tus pensamientos." Y con esto paso al lado de Heero y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Quatre también para hacer saber a Duo de su presencia.

Heero los observo por unos momentos, Duo se veía realmente feliz. Se sintió un poco celoso, ahora no tendría mas al trenzado solo para él. Pero si eso significaba que Duo se recuperara, estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco.

Se dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta detrás de el. Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría a la oficina de Une hacía un repaso mental de los detalles que la Comandante quería discutir con él y con Wufei.

tbc...

-------------------

**Nota:** No paso demasiado en este capitulo, pero ahora que todos los actores están en escena...je je je, se viene se viene. XD El titulo del capitulo es de este juego de rol "Magic: The Gathering", para los que no sepan "Gathering" significa "reunión"; y el capitulo anterior "Sleeping Beauty", es "La Bella Durmiente". Le puse así por que Heero observa a su hermoso Duo dormir, en realidad "beauty" se puede traducir como bella o bello, los adjetivos en ingles no tienen genero.

Por favor manden Reviews!!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Today

-------------------

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

"..." Diálogos

-...- Pensamientos

-------------------

**Capitulo 4: Today**

"...pero pasaron solo dos semanas..."

La voz de Quatre sonaba llena de preocupación.

"Lo sé perfectamente Quatre. Pero Duo esta estable y ya puede dejar el hospital. Además..." agrego Sally, "se esta volviendo loco sentado todo el día en esa cama de hospital."

"...pero..."

"Nada de peros Quatre." La voz de Trowa sonó algo más seria de lo normal, "Si Sally dice que es correcto darle al alta a Duo, es por que así debe ser." El rubio solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, "...de acuerdo, pero..." hizo una pausa solo para ver la mirada regañante que su amante le dirigía. "Cambiando de tema...mejor le aviso a Heero"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de Sally al mismo tiempo que una enfermera interrumpió lo que estaba por decir. La enfermera se acerco a Sally y le dijo algo al oído. "Si me disculpan, tengo una emergencia. Seguramente Une va a hablar con ustedes y les dirá los detalles." Y sin mas Sally se retiró rápidamente.

Aprovechando el momento de soledad que Sally les dio al irse, Trowa abrazo gentilmente a Quatre por detrás, rozando sus labios con el cuello del árabe, que suspiro al sentir el contacto. Subió lentamente hasta llegar a su oreja dando pequeños besos. "No te preocupes mi ángel" murmuro Trowa, "Duo es fuerte; mucho más de lo que creemos."

Quatre se puso algo colorado al sentir el tibio aliento sobre su piel y sonrió ante la muestra de cariño de su amado, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a él y paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del alto ex–piloto 03, "Lo sé...es que no puedo evitar preocuparme" dijo antes de pararse en punta de pie para besarlo.

---

Heero siguió ojeando la carpeta, una y otra y otra vez. Nada!! Simplemente nada!! Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la aparición de Duo en la autopista y no habían conseguido casi nada. Ninguna pista concreta. No había rastro de cómo Duo había llegado hasta ahí. Era como si hubiera aparecido en el lugar por arte de magia.

Cansado Heero arrojo el informe sobre su escritorio y dejo escapar un suspiro por tanta frustración que sentía. Comenzó a masajear suavemente sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos para calmar el dolor de cabeza que estaba apunto de apoderarse de él. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Si."

"Heero, habla Quatre"

"Que ocurre?"

"Ya vamos a llevar a Duo. Baja enseguida"

"Hn."

Heero colgó el teléfono y tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, colocándosela mientras salía de su oficina. Camino por el pasillo y llego al ascensor, impacientemente presiono varias veces el botón de llamada... al menos ese día había recibido la buena noticia del alta de Duo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Heero entro. Presiono el botón de la planta baja y las puertas se cerraron frente a él de nuevo. Heero no pudo evitar alegrarse. La Comandante había tenido la buena idea de pedirle que Duo fuera a vivir a su departamento. Cuando él le pregunto las razones Une le dijo que básicamente era por que él vivía tan solo a unas cuadras del Cuartel, y por ende del hospital, cosa que Sally altamente recomendó por si surgía alguna emergencia con el americano y principalmente...por que era una orden!!

Acostumbrado a recibir ordenes y a obedecerlas desde niño, a Heero no le resulto extraña. Pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía feliz de tener que acatar una.

Quatre se encargaría de cuidar al trenzado en las horas que Heero estuviera trabajando con Trowa y Wufei en la investigación. El árabe deseaba tanto ayudar en ello también, pero su habilidad para detectar lo que los demás sentían sería más útil con Duo. Había que tener cuidado de que el americano no entrara en algún tipo de estado depresivo o algo similar. Quatre era el mas indicado para ver si algo andaba mal. Duo tenia que recuperarse física y emocionalmente lo antes posible, necesitaban que les dijera todo lo que recordaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y Heero salió del ascensor tratando de controlar la ansiedad que sentía, camino lo mas despacio que pudo hacia el hospital. Una vez allí, en vez de dirigirse a la habitación 12 como la había hecho las dos ultimas semanas, tomo el camino opuesto y fue hacia la recepción. Allí Trowa y Quatre lo esperaban con Duo.

Duo estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sacando un poco su labio inferior, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Heero se sorprendió al verlo así pero Trowa aclaro la duda antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de formular la pregunta.

"Política del hospital"

"Hn?" Heero lo miro arqueando una ceja y sin entender del todo lo que Trowa terminaba de decirle.

"Es política del hospital Heero" dijo el rubio, que se encontraba junto a su amante, con un brazo que casualmente pasaba por alrededor de la cintura del ex–piloto mas alto. "Todos los pacientes que dejan el hospital deben salir en silla de ruedas."

"Ah" fue todo lo que Heero dijo.

"A Maxwell parece no agradarle la idea" se escucho la voz de Wufei, que terminaba de cerrar la puerta principal, por donde en unos minutos se irían.

"En realidad no..." fue todo lo que dijo Trowa antes de mirar de reojo a Quatre al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en la boca de ambos.

"Digamos que fue convencerlo" termino de cerrar la idea el árabe.

Heero sonrió internamente. Podía imaginar la escena en su mente: Trowa y Quatre luchando con un encaprichado Duo Maxwell para sentarlo en una silla de ruedas. Conociendo lo orgulloso que era el trenzado...esa hubiera sido una escena digna de ver.

"Me pregunto si algún día Maxwell madurara" fue el comentario sarcástico de Wufei.

"Espero que no," le contesto Quatre, "eso es lo que lo hace tan especial y único" dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-...especial y único...- resonaban las palabras en la cabeza de Heero, -Quatre tiene razón. Mi baka es especial y por sobretodo...único -

"¿Que no vas a saludarlo Wufei?" Pregunto Quatre con una mirada llena de picardía. Oh si, últimamente ver los ''diálogos'' entre Wufei y Duo era todo un espectáculo.

"¿Tengo que?" fue la respuesta recia del chino.

"Como hoy es el ultimo día de Duo aquí no sabemos si vas a poder verlo de nuevo. Además con tanto trabajo en la investigación no sabemos si vas a tener tiempo de..." Quatre dejo la frase sin terminar.

Trowa y Heero se miraron y solo con eso basto para que ambos pensaran lo mismo, al mismo tiempo: - si, Quatre lo esta haciendo de nuevo -

Wufei miro al árabe mientras arqueaba una ceja en señal de desconfianza. Maxwell era una, si no la única persona, capaz de enfurecerlo en menos de tres segundos. Y parecía que Quatre disfrutaba ver la habilidad del americano en acción.

Luego de unos segundos y con mala gana el chino se acerco a Duo, tomo una mano de este y comenzó a ''hablar'' con él.

´M-A-X-W-E-L-L´

Una sonrisa llena de malicia apareció en el rostro del americano. La única respuesta que Wufei obtuvo de él fue un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Por un momento Wufei dudo, generalmente cuando Duo tardaba en responderle era por que planeaba algo.

Duo noto que el chino se demoraba en contestarle y aprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlo.

"Wuffi, amigo. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Maxwell que no me digas..."

"Fei Fei, amigo!! ¿Que te pasa?" Interrumpió Duo, hablando en un tono mas alto del que normalmente lo hacía.

"Maxwell!!!" Dijo Wufei, casi gritando apretando la mano de Duo.

Ya lo tenia!! Duo lo había atrapado en otra de sus bromas.

Con un tirón Duo hizo que Wufei se agachara un poco mas cerca de él, y con un movimiento rápido pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del chino atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Casi colgando del cuello del asiático Duo le gritaba en el oído, "Fei Fei amigo. Gracias por venir a despedirteeeeee!!!" Al mismo tiempo que decía la ultima palabra, Duo comenzó a balancearse de un lado hacia el otro, un enfurecido Wufei no dejaba de gritar su nombre mientras trataba de desprenderse del abrazo del americano.

Hasta que lo consiguió.

Quatre reía a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que un algo colorado y enfurecido Wufei se daba media vuelta y se iba hacia el elevador. Cuando la puerta se abrió y Wufei entro en el, una voz de lo lejos le grito "Adiós Wuffi, amigo!!"

"MAXWELL!!!" Fue lo ultimo que se escucho del chino antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran frene a él.

Mientras en la recepción Duo y Quatre reían a mas no poder. A Heero la situación también le había parecido divertida, pero ahora su atención estaba centrada en el rostro sonriente de Duo. Lo ponía tan bien ver que el baka trenzado estaba recuperando su buen humor.

Siempre le había gustado la manera en que los ojos violetas de Duo se iluminaban cuando reía. Y a pesar de que ahora no tenían el brillo de antes, aun así eran hermosos.

"...ah ah..." Quatre se tomaba el costado de su cuerpo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Observo que la mirada de Heero estaba fija en Duo y de nuevo volvió a tener esa sensación en el pecho. Había notado que Heero se quedaba mirando a Duo fijamente y que esa sensación en su pecho aparecía cada vez que eso pasaba.

¿Acaso seria posible que...?

"Mejor vamos a buscar el auto" sugirió Trowa, "Heero".

"Hn?"

"Quédate con Duo hasta que volvamos."

"Hn"

Heero vio como ambos desaparecían por la entrada principal del hospital. Giro la cabeza en dirección a Duo. El trenzado estaba callado de nuevo. Heero se acerco a la silla de ruedas del americano y se puso en cuclillas frente a él. Lentamente tomo con ambas manos una de Duo.

´B-A-K-A-N-O-S-V-A-M-O-S´

Heero observo que la sonrisa de alegría de Duo desapareció y fue reemplazada por una melancólica; casi triste. Duo agacho la cabeza y murmuro algo imperceptible.

´Q-U-E-?´

Otra vez Duo volvió a murmurar por lo bajo, sin levantar la cabeza. Heero no entendía la actitud del trenzado, volvió a preguntarle.

´Q-U-E-?´

Duo no respondió, solo se quedo ahí, sentado en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Heero levanto una mano colocándola sobre una mejilla del rostro del americano, suavemente levantándolo hasta que ambos estaban a la misma altura separados solo por unos centímetros de distancia. Con su otra mano volvió a repetir la misma pregunta.

´Q-U-E-D-I-J-I-S-T-E-?´

Con una voz suave Duo repitió lo que había dicho antes.

"...espero...solo espero..."

Pero antes de terminar volvió a agachar la cabeza, ocultando su rostro detrás de los mechones de pelo que caían sobre él. Heero lo miro extrañado. ¿Qué era eso que tanto quería decirle y no se atrevía? Volvió a levantar el rostro de Duo con la mano que todavía descansaba sobre la mejilla de este. En su cara se veía reflejada una tristeza que Heero no entendía.

´D-U-O-Q-U-E-P-A-S-A?´ Heero estaba comenzando a preocuparse por la actitud del baka.

"...es que...no quiero...no quiero..."

Duo suspiro profundamente, tratando de reunir algo de coraje, "...no quiero ser...no quiero ser una carga...ni para ti ni para nadie..."

Ahora Heero entendía. Duo temía volverse una carga para todos. Pero no era así, el y los demás estaban mas que felices de poder ayudarlo. Después de todo para eso eran los amigos. El mismo se lo había dicho cientos de veces mientras combatían lado a lado en la guerra.

´B-A-K-A´ Heero trataba de poner énfasis en cada palabra que le ''decía'' a Duo,

´N-U-N-C-A-P-O-D-R-I-A-S-S-E-R-U-N-A-C-A-R-G-A´

Duo hizo un movimiento con los labios como para decir algo, pero Heero se lo impidió cubriendo su boca con un dedo. Después de unos segundos Heero movió la mano que cubría la mejilla de Duo hacia su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Duo respondió al abrazo sintiéndose algo aliviado, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del ex – piloto 01 mientras le susurraba por lo bajo un tímido "...gracias..."

Mientras tanto un par de ojos observaban la escena desde un costado. Había una sonrisa en sus labios. - Si, definitivamente algo esta pasando entre esos dos - se dijo a sí misma la doctora Po antes de darse la media vuelta e irse a seguir con su trabajo.

Heero aflojo el abrazo y separo su rostro del de Duo. Suavemente paso su mano de la nuca de Duo a su mejilla, que acaricio de nuevo, como para reafirmar lo que le había dicho. Se enderezó lentamente, camino detrás de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta de salida del hospital.

---

Una vez en el apartamento Heero se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarle a Duo donde estaba cada cosa, la ubicación de las habitaciones y demás. Gracias a Shinigami Heero no tenia demasiados muebles en el apartamento, solo los necesarios, así que no habría casi ningún problema para que Duo se mueva por el lugar, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

La habitación de Heero estaba junto a la de Duo, que era un poco más pequeña que la de Heero. Inicialmente era un estudio, pero Heero prefirió dejarla vacía. Gracias a la ayuda de Quatre la habían transformado en una bonita habitación. Había una cama de una plaza, con una mesa de luz junto a ella, un pequeño guardarropa y una ventana que daba a la calle de atrás. No era demasiado, pero era lo suficiente para que Duo se sintiera cómodo.

Heero estaba en la cocina, preparándose algo para cenar. Duo se había negado, a sabiendas de que hacia lo incorrecto Heero dejo que no comiera por esa noche. Sally había puesto mucho énfasis en que Duo debía comer como mínimo tres veces al día, llevar una dieta balanceada y tomar vitaminas para recuperar su peso. Hasta ahora venia muy bien, aunque todavía se veía mas delgado de lo normal.

Heero espió por la puerta de la cocina. Duo estaba sentado en el sofá del living, su cuerpo algo inclinado hacia un costado. Heero se acerco y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro un suave ronquido que salió de la boca del trenzado le dio a entender en que estado se encontraba. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca.

"baka" susurro.

Dio la vuelta quedando de frente al sofá, observo a Duo por un momento antes de tomarlo en sus brazos. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra, con las mangas levantadas hasta la altura de los codos, debajo llevaba una playera blanca y pantalones de jean negros con unas zapatillas negras.

– Definitivamente el "Estilo Maxwell" – se dijo a si mismo.

La ropa que el baka llevaba puesta se la había comprado Quatre. Cuando lo encontraron Duo solo llevaba puesto los restos de un overol naranja.

Heero recordó la situación que se dio en el hospital cuando supo que Quatre sería quien iba a comprar ropa para él. Aun recordaba como Duo tomaba a Trowa del cuello de su camisa suplicándole que acompañara a Quatre cuando fuera de compras. Conociendo Duo el gusto de Quatre (que no coincidía en lo absoluto con el de él) Duo podía verse vestido con un pantalón caqui y una camisa rosa.

"No me importa si es un pantalón de vestir...o incluso una pollera. Trowa amigo; te suplico, no permitas que sea rosa" decía un desesperado Duo Maxwell a un inusualmente casi tentado de risa Trowa Barton, mientras Quatre los observaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

La única condición que puso Duo a la ropa era que fuera de color negro. Quatre protesto ante la idea de tener que vestir a su amigo como si fuera a asistir a un funeral; pero Trowa consiguió convencerlo de que hiciera lo que Duo le pedía prometiéndole a cambio algo...algo que susurro en el oído del árabe, y que por alguna razón, hizo que este se ruborizara por completo.

Heero camino hacia la ahora habitación de Duo con él en sus brazos, profundamente dormido. Una vez allí lo deposito sobre la cama y le quito las zapatillas. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo así y no cambiarlo, si intentaba hacerlo y ponerle el pijama lo mas probable era que lo despertara. Lentamente salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para poder escuchar si su baka lo necesitaba. Una vez en la cocina, se sentó en la mesa con el plato frente a él y se dedico a comer su cena.

Después de dejar el plato y los cubiertos en el lavabo se dirigió al baño en donde se tomo una ducha rápida y se cepillo los dientes. Antes de entrar a su habitación, hizo una pequeña parada en el cuarto de Duo.

Duo dormía placidamente.

Sin necesidad de preocuparse mas, se fue a su cuarto. Allí se cambio de ropa, poniéndose su pijama y se acostó. No le tomo mucho tiempo quedarse dormido. Usualmente esto no ocurría, daba y daba vueltas en la cama hasta que conseguía conciliar el sueño. Siempre había un algo dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero ahora que ese 'algo' estaba en el cuarto de al lado, no había necesidad de pensar más.

---

Duo se despertó y abrió los ojos. Solo vio oscuridad. ¿En donde estaba? Se enderezo, quedando con el torso levantado, sus piernas estiradas y ambas manos apoyadas. Tanteo con ellas y se asusto al no sentir la suavidad del colchón. Estaba en el suelo, frío, duro...golpeo su mano contra la baldosa pero no escucho ningún sonido.

Aun seguía sordo.

¿Acaso se había caído de la cama mientras dormía?

Unas manos se apoyaron suavemente sobre su espalda. Duo giro la cabeza justo cuando una de las manos que estaba sobre su espalda lo tomo de la nuca, sujetándolo fuertemente de su cabello lo empujo hacia el suelo de nuevo haciendo que su frente se estrellara contra el.

"Heero?!"

No hubo respuesta. La mano que aun estaba en su espalda bajo por ella y se metió bajo el pantalón hasta llegar a su trasero.

"Heero?!!"

Duo se retorcía y trataba inútilmente de liberarse. Sintió como la mano le bajaba el pantalón de un tirón y luego volvía a su trasero. Acariciándolo de manera violenta, sentía como se metía entremedio de sus glúteos y comenzaba a manosearlo de una manera agresiva; lastimándolo, haciendo que gimiera por el dolor y la humillación. Trato de mover las piernas pero había un peso que se lo impedía. Alguien estaba sentado sobre ellas.

Mientras la mano continuaba su ''exploración'', la otra que aun lo sostenía por la nuca levanto su cabeza. Una lengua comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello. Levanto los brazos para tomar al otro sujeto de la cabeza para defenderse de alguna manera, pero este rápidamente lo bajo volviendo a golpear su frente contra el suelo.

Los ojos de Duo empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. No tenia manera de defenderse. No sabia en donde estaba, definitivamente ese lugar no era el departamento de Heero.

Heero, ¿dónde estaba Heero?

"Heero?! Heero?!..."

Duo comenzó a llamar al japonés a los gritos mientras las lagrimas ahora se habían convertido en un llanto.

Las manos que estaban en su nuca y en su trasero lo liberaron para bajar y tomarlo de la cintura y girarlo, dejándolo boca arriba. Al no sentir mas la presión sobre su cuerpo Duo se enderezo rápidamente y pateando con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se ayudaba con ambas manos, consiguió arrastrarse hasta que la parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeo con la pared.

Duo se dio cuenta que su huida había llegado hasta ahí. Rodeo sus piernas con ambos brazos hasta quedar acurrucado. Su espalda apoyada contra la pared, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante, murmurando entre sollozos una y otra vez "...HeeroHeeroHeeroHeero..."

¿Dónde estaba Heero?

El había prometido quedarse con el y cuidarlo.

¿Por qué lo había dejado?

¿En que lugar estaba?

Unas manos le tomaron los brazos y los separaron de su cuerpo. Pero no eran las únicas, había mas, muchas mas, por todas partes. Las sentía en todo su cuerpo, algunas sujetaban sus extremidades con mucha fuerza, otras le arrancaban la ropa y otras hurgaban por todos lados.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Déjenme!!"

Duo se sacudía con violencia tratando de liberarse.

"Déjenme!!! Basta!!! BASTA!!!"

---

Heero abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Escucho la voz de Duo en el cuarto de al lado y salto de la cama. En menos de un segundo llego a la puerta de la habitación del americano.

Duo estaba sentado en la cama apoyado contra la pared. Estaba llorando, acurrucado, con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza entre las rodillas. Heero se acerco y escucho que murmuraba por lo bajo, "basta, basta..." Heero se arrodillo en la cama frente al trenzado y lo tomo por los hombros. Duo se sobresalto al sentir el contacto e inmediatamente comenzó a empujar a Heero con sus manos, tratando de alejarlo.

"Duo! Duo!"

Era inútil, por mas que Heero le gritara Duo no podía oírlo.

"Basta, basta!!" Duo repetía llorando mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos de Heero.

Heero no sabía como hacer para calmar al trenzado, parecía estar perdido, no reconocerlo. En un ultimo intento retiro sus manos de los hombros de Duo y las coloco en sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas. Duo sujeto las muñecas de Heero y se congelo.

Esas ía ese calor, el calor de esas manos...

"Hee...Heero?"

Heero sonrió tranquilizado y en respuesta limpio suavemente las lagrimas del rostro de Duo con sus pulgares. Duo soltó una carcajada de alivio al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el pecho de Heero y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Automáticamente Heero respondió al abrazo rodeando el cuello de Duo con ambos brazos al mismo tiempo depositaba suaves besos sobre la cabeza del trenzado.

Duo comenzó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente, pero las lagrimas no eran de temor o dolor, si no de alivio...todo había sido una pesadilla.

Lentamente el llanto del trenzado fue disminuyendo hasta que se convirtió en un leve gimoteo y en algún que otro hipo. Heero aun lo tenia abrazado y acariciaba su cabeza...era como cuando lo había encontrado en la autopista. Decidió que era mejor moverlo de ahí así que lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo a la cocina. Una vez allí los sentó en una de las sillas y tomo una de las manos de Duo.

´T-É-?´

Duo asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara con la otra mano. El te lo tranquilizaría.

Mientras calentaba el agua Heero volteo a verlo. Nunca había sido bueno en estas situaciones, no sabia que decir. Lo único que podía hacer para calmarlo era abrazarlo. Y ni siquiera sabia si eso era suficiente.

Cuando Duo termino de tomar el te, Heero coloco la taza en el lavabo, después se ocuparía de eso. Tomo una de las sillas y se sentó frente a Duo, que en ese momento comenzaba a bostezar, tomo su mano y le pregunto:

´Q-U-E-P-A-S-O-?´

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Heero volvió a insistir.

´Q-U-E-R-E-S-C-O-N-T-A-R-M-E?´

Duo negó con la cabeza y volvió a bostezar. Al darse cuenta de que Duo no le diría nada, dejo de preguntar.

´S-U-E-Ñ-O-?´

Duo sonrió y asintió. Heero lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación, una vez allí se aseguro que Duo se cambiara y se colocara el pijama para estar mas cómodo. Lo acostó en la cama y se quedo unos momentos con él.

Duo estaba boca arriba, la sabana lo cubría hasta el pecho. Heero estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sujetando la mano de Duo.

´V-A-S-A-E-S-T-A-R-B-I-E-N-?´ pregunto Heero

Luego de unos momentos de meditarlo Duo negó con la cabeza.

"Heero?..."

´S-I-?´

"Podrías...podrías..." Duo hizo una pausa y suspiro profundamente antes de continuar, "podrías...quedarte conmigo...esta noche?"

Heero se sorprendió por el pedido del trenzado. Duo exhalo algo enojado consigo mismo, "Perdón...no debí pedirte algo así" dijo soltando la mano de Heero y volteándose para quedar de espaldas a el.

Sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, Heero levanto las piernas apoyándolas sobre el colchón y giro su cuerpo sobre la cama, al sentir el movimiento detrás de el, Duo volteo la cabeza. "Heero?" murmuro inseguro. En respuesta Heero paso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Duo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, quedando su espalda apoyada contra el firme pecho del japonés.

Uno de los brazos de Heero se deslizo por debajo del cuello de Duo rodeándolo, mientras el otro hizo lo mismo pero rodeó su cintura, abrazándolo fuertemente. Instintivamente Heero levanto una de sus piernas apoyándola sobre la cadera del trenzado que se tenso por unos momentos al sentir el cálido contacto del cuerpo de Heero contra el suyo.

Se sentía tan bien, era como estar envuelto por un cálido capullo protector.

Lentamente Duo comenzó a relajarse, en parte por la agradable sensación que lo envolvía y también por los efectos del te en su organismo, paulatinamente se quedo dormido por completo en los brazos de Heero.

Heero noto que el ritmo de la respiración de Duo había bajado, seguramente estaba dormido, aprovecho el momento y deposito un suave beso en la nuca del ex–piloto que dormía en sus brazos y sin despegar sus labios del lugar en donde había depositado el beso, inhalo el embriagante aroma de su amado, para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

tbc...

-------------------

**Nota:** Uuufff!! Este capitulo es un milagro. No se como, pero me las arregle para hacer una 'pausa' de mis estudios y escribir esto. Irónicamente, con tan poco tiempo disponible que tengo, este es el capitulo mas largo que escribí hasta ahora!!!. ¬¬U Espero que les haya gustado. A "pedido" de alguien que escribió una review, en este momento no recuerdo quien, apure un poco las cosas. Si a mi también me cansa a veces tener que leer veinte capítulos de un Fic para que se den un simple beso. Pero por otro lado a veces es necesario, para desarrollar bien la historia y poder poner todo lo que uno quiere que haya.

El titulo del capitulo es de una canción de** Smashing Pumpkins.**

Gracias por sus reviews!!! Me sentí muy feliz!!!

Por favor no se olviden de mandar Reviews!!!


	5. Capitulo 5: Wake Up

------------------- 

...- Diálogos

"..." Pensamientos

(x)X(x)

_Pido mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización de esta, y las otras historias. De ahora en adelante prometo actualizar mas seguido. Espero que disfruten este pequeño capitulo._

**Capitulo 5: Wake Up**

La relación entre Heero y Duo no cambio demasiado con el correr de los días. No por que no hubiera interés de parte de ambos, internamente los dos deseaban que pasara algo mas entre ellos. Sino que Heero era consciente de que Duo, a pesar de haberse recuperado, aun seguía vulnerable. Despertarse cada mañana en los brazos del otro lentamente se volvió algo habitual. Duo necesitaba del contacto con alguien mas para no sentirse aislado del mundo que lo rodeaba, y gracias a ese contacto lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo amable y cariñoso que Heero podía llegar a ser; y Heero por el simple hecho de que en su vida había habido muy poco cariño, recibiendo mas que contento la atención que Duo le daba a él, y solamente a él.

Esa mañana no iba a ser una excepción. Duo dormía placidamente con la cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Heero, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del japonés; mientras era observado atentamente por él. Heero quería disfrutar ese momento lo mas que pudiera ya que dentro de unos minutos debía despertar al americano para ir al hospital. Hacia unos días atrás Duo se despertó sobresaltado, diciendo que escuchaba un zumbido muy agudo y fuerte. Después de llevarlo al hospital para un chequeo, Sally vino con la grandiosa noticia de que el zumbido que Duo decía escuchar era una manifestación de que sus oídos, mas específicamente sus tímpanos, estaban recuperándose. Y que con una pequeña cirugía podría recuperar la audición.

Heero miro el reloj en su muñeca, ya era hora de despertar a Duo. Volvió a observarlo, se veía tan tierno que casi le daba pena tener que despertarlo. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Duo y lo sacudió suavemente. Duo siguió durmiendo, sin inmutarse. Repitió la misma operación varias veces hasta que el americano emitió un pequeño quejido y abrió un poco los ojos.

mmm...-

Ese fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Duo, puesto que a los pocos segundos ya estaba dormido de nuevo sobre el pecho de Heero. Sonriendo, Heero volvió a sacudirlo, esta vez con algo mas de fuerza. Duo se despertó sobresaltado levantando la cabeza, con los ojos entreabiertos. Se quedo así por unos segundos, aparentemente por fin había despertado. Pero inmediatamente volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Heero, esta vez frotando su mejilla contra la piel suave del japonés. Esto le produjo una sensación agradable a Heero, provocando que un suave ruido escapara de su garganta.

Pero no, no debía dejarse ganar por los encantos de Duo, esta vez la sacudida fue algo mas fuerte y sin despegar la cabeza del pecho de Heero, Duo levanto una mano y se froto los ojos tratando de despejarse un poco. Heero sonrió, definitivamente Duo se veía muy tierno. -¿Es hora?- pregunto con algo de cansancio en la voz. Aunque segundos después se dio cuenta de que era hora, sino Heero no lo hubiera despertado. Después de que salieron de la cama, Heero se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, dejando a Duo solo en la suya. Con el pasar de los días Duo había aprendido la ubicación de cada mueble y cosa en el departamento y ya casi no necesitaba ayuda para vestirse.

Luego de que ambos se cambiaran y desayunaran, bajaron por el ascensor y subieron al auto de Heero para ir al hospital. Claramente Heero podía notar el nerviosismo de Duo; ya que constantemente jugaba con su trenza. Cuando llegaron a una intersección el semáforo cambio a rojo y Heero detuvo el auto. Aprovechando los segundos que el semáforo le estaba dando, tomo la mano de Duo para hablarle. ´¿-N-E-R-V-I-O-S-O-?´ le pregunto. Duo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ´T-O-D-O-V-A-S-A-L-I-R-B-I-E-N´ le aseguro, ´C-O-N-F-I-A-E-N-M-I´. Duo volvió a sonreír, pero su sonrisa era mas amplia que antes; -gracias- murmuro suavemente.

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde, Heero soltó la mano de Duo y volvió a tomar el volante. Duo quedo mas tranquilo, todavía sintiendo la calidez de la mano del japonés en la suya y agradecido por el apoyo que Heero le estaba brindando.

Una vez en el hospital, Duo fue llevado por las enfermeras a una habitación en donde podría cambiarse la ropa y ponerse la bata del hospital. Realmente estaba nervioso, esta era una oportunidad de recuperar algo de lo que le habían quitado y de poder escapar de ese mundo de silencio y oscuridad al que lo habían condenado. Mientras estaba sentado sobre la cama esperando que lo llevaran al quirófano sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, pero esta vez no se sobresalto como ocurría antes, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa cálida mano que en este ultimo tiempo había sido su casi único contacto con el mundo "exterior".

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

´S-I-G-U-E-S-N-E-R-V-I-O-S-O´

Duo asintió con la cabeza. Otra mano se unió a la que sujetaba la suya y comenzaron a acariciarla suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Para sorpresa de Heero Duo se bajo de la camilla y lo abrazo fuertemente. Segundos después Duo le susurro cariñosamente -gracias- en el oído. Heero no pudo mas que responder ante tal acción y también abrazo fuertemente al americano rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Permanecieron así por varios minutos. Heero hundió su rostro en cuello de Duo inhalando profundamente, tratando de absorber el aroma del baka trenzado. No necesitaban palabras, sus acciones les daban a entender cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Cuando Heero salió de la habitación se cruzo con Sally y unas enfermeras que iban a buscar a Duo. Sally se cruzo en el camino de Heero y le dijo con una sonrisa -No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.- Heero asintió ante el comentario de Sally y se fue.

(x)X(x)

Había muchos agentes I.E.S (1) ocupados en diversas tareas; algunos sacando fotos, otros recogiendo pruebas y buscando huellas digitales.

Increíble que hayamos podido encontrar este lugar. Ni siquiera aparece en los mapas.- dijo Wufei, mientras miraba por todos lados. Heero y el se encontraban en una casa. -Por el diseño arquitectónico parece ser de lo que se alguna vez se denomino como "época colonial"- agrego, mientras hojeaba un reporte, -es asombroso que un edificio tan viejo haya sobrevivido a dos guerras- -Hn- fue lo único que contesto Heero.

De acuerdo con lo que dice aquí; por la cercanía con la zona de la autopista en donde apareció Duo, este podría ser el lugar en donde los captores lo tenían cautivo y en donde- Wufei se freno abruptamente y miro a Heero. El japonés permanecía estoico y sin demostrar ninguna emoción, pero dentro sabia a lo que Wufei se refería. Este podía ser el lugar en donde Duo había estado cautivo y en donde lo habían torturado. Aquí podían encontrar pistas sólidas que los guiarían hacia ellos.

Disculpen- interrumpió un agente, -creo que deberían ver esto- le dijo. Wufei y Heero intercambiaron una mirada y luego siguieron al investigador. Subieron por las viejas escaleras, cada vez que pisaban un escalón la madera crujía bajo sus pies y se levantaban pequeñas cantidades de polvo.

Una vez en el piso superior el investigador los guió hasta el medio del corredor. Del techo parecía salir un cordón con una argolla metálica en la punta. El investigador les dio un par de guantes de goma a cada uno y procedió a tomar del cordón.

Encontramos este lugar y nos pareció que debían verlo primero antes de que empecemos a tomar muestras- dijo y tiro del cordón. Inmediatamente una pequeña escalera de madera plegable se abrió ante ellos, -es un ático- les aclaro e hizo un ademán para que subieran por la escalera.

Una vez arriba, Heero y Wufei no veían nada. El ático no tenia ventanas al exterior, así que visto desde afuera era imposible detectar el lugar. Heero y Wufei encendieron sus linternas e iluminaron el lugar. Heero comenzó a explorar la habitación desde un costado lentamente. Lo único que había allí eran cajas viejas y telaraña hasta que la luz de la linterna alumbro una esquina.

Allí en esa esquina había una cama. Y no pertenecía a la época colonial, estaba hecha de metal, muy similar a las camas que se encuentran en los hospitales. Lentamente Heero y Wufei se acercaron a esta. Enseguida notaron los restos de soga que había en la cabecera, como si alguien hubiera estado atado allí; y las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre. Wufei tomo un pedazo de soga que estaba suelto y lo acerco a la luz de su linterna, tratando de ver mejor. También estaba manchado con sangre.

¿Acaso Duo tenia quemaduras de soga en las muñecas?- pregunto. Heero se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que las tenia, se dijo a sí mismo. Había memorizado cada una de las cosas que había leído en el reporte medico que Sally y La Comandante no le habían permitido ver. Pero claro, no podían evitar que el hackeara el sistema y tuviera acceso al documento. Wufei dejo el pedazo de soga a un lado y dirigió su vista a la pequeña mesa de luz que había al costado de la cama. Dirigiendo la luz de su linterna allí encontró varia jeringas y frascos, tomo uno de ellos y leyó la etiqueta. Enseñándoselo a Heero le dijo -son sedantes...y de los fuertes.-

Dejando el frasco en el mismo lugar de donde lo había sacado pregunto -¿Crees que hayan tenido a Maxwell encerrado aquí?- Heero no le contesto y comenzó a revisar las sabanas ensangrentadas, recorriendo cada rincón de la cama hasta que llego a la almohada y la levanto.

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron por el asombro, lentamente tomo lo que lo había impresionado tanto y lo levanto hasta la altura de los ojos. Wufei viendo la expresión en el rostro del japonés alumbro con su linterna la mano de Heero.

De la mano de Heero colgaban un largo mechón de cabello color castaño.

tbc...

(x)X(x)

(1): **C.S.I:** Crime Scene Investigation. Investigadores de la Escena del Crimen.

**Nota:** Perdón por la demora, se conjugaron la falta de tiempo y de inspiración. (Como odio cuando me pasa eso). Gracias por las reviews, y para las que escribieron preguntando por las otras historias, no se preocupen dentro de poco subo los capítulos que siguen.  
Sinceramente no sabia que nombre ponerle al capítulo, así que simplemente me base en la escena en que Heero despierta a Duo. Para las que no sepan, _"Wake Up"_ significa "levántate" o "despiértate" y es el titulo de un tema de **Rage Against The Machine** (si, me gusta mucho esa banda), aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa en el capítulo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Promise

-------------------

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

-------------------

**Capitulo 6: Promise**

Trowa se despertó en una habitación en penumbras. Las sabanas rozaban sensualmente su cuerpo desnudo, haciendo que una agradable sensación recorriera su cuerpo. Estiro su brazo buscando a Quatre, pero había un vacío donde antes estaba el cuerpo de su ángel.

Trowa levantó la cabeza y miro a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de Quatre cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y dicha persona salió de adentro. Quatre camino hacia la cama y vio que Trowa estaba mirándolo.

"¿Hice ruido y te desperté?" pregunto Quatre mientras se acercaba mas a la cama hasta quedar parado junto a ella.

Trowa lo miro detenidamente. A pesar de que el cuarto estaba oscuro podía distinguir bien el cuerpo desnudo de Quatre. "No" dijo sentándose en la cama mientras pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de la cintura del árabe atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, "me desperté por que no estabas junto a mi"

Quatre sonrió y respondió pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran. "¿Así que me extrañabas?" susurro a Trowa que con un suave tirón, hizo que Quatre cayera riendo sobre el.

Trowa miro detenidamente a los ojos a Quatre, conocía la expresión que tenia en el rostro su ángel, esa cara que ponía cuando había estado pensando en algo todo el día.

"Que?" pregunto Trowa de la nada.

Quatre lo miro extrañado, "Como?" pregunto algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Conozco esa expresión" dijo rozando sus dedos por la mejilla de Quatre, "la tienes cuando te pasas el día pensando en algo."

"Tan fácil de leer soy?" pregunto, jugueteando un poco.

"Solo para mi" contesto Trowa con una media sonrisa, siguiendo el juego de Quatre mientras lentamente se acostaba en la cama, colocando a Quatre a su lado, mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Pensaba en Heero y Duo, es mas que evidente que sienten algo el uno por el otro."

"Y que es lo que tanto pensabas sobre ellos?" pregunto Trowa ahora si intrigado por lo que el árabe había estado pensando.

"Me preguntaba si habrá pasado algo entre ellos"

Trowa guardo silencio por unos momentos, "No creo" respondió muy convencido.

"A si? Y por que te parece que no?" pregunto Quatre enderezándose un poco para poder ver a Trowa a los ojos; curioso por la respuesta que había recibido.

"Primero" dijo Trowa girando su cabeza para poder ver al rubio a los ojos, "el hecho de que sientan algo el uno por el otro es evidente para todo el mundo menos para ellos dos. Además Duo esta muy vulnerable, no creo que Heero deseara que pasara algo entre ellos ahora, estando Duo en ese estado; no quedaría claro si realmente lo hace por que lo ama o solo por necesidad."

Quatre observo detenidamente a Trowa, lo que decía tenia mucho sentido. A pesar de que se demostraban lo que sentían no quedaban claros las razones; para Duo Heero se comporta posesivamente para protegerlo, Y para Heero Duo se aferra a el solo para sentirse seguro. Solo alguien ajeno a ellos podía ver que esas demostraciones de afecto eran por algo mas. Esto también se aplicaba al plano físico, si ellos hicieran el amor tampoco les quedaría claro las razones del otro para hacerlo.

"Deja de pensar" dijo Trowa mientras atraía lentamente a Quatre sobre su pecho.

"Pero." Trato de protestar el árabe.

"Ellos sabrán resolverlo a su debido tiempo Quatre, déjalos."

Quatre suspiro sobre el pecho de su amado, quizás Trowa tenia razón. Después de todo, si realmente se amaban, encontrarían la forma de aclarar sus sentimientos.

---

-Esto es imposible!- dijo un Wufei muy enojado mientras arrojaba la carpeta que había estado leyendo sobre el escritorio.

-Pero eso dice aquí- dijo Quatre.

Wufei lo observo ofuscado, -quieres decirme que tenemos a los mejores forenses de la tierra trabajando en este caso y lo único que dejan claro en el reporte es que no hay nada; ninguna maldita huella o pista que nos guíe!-

-No es su culpa- agrego Trowa cerrando una copia del reporte forense de la casa que habían hallado en donde Duo había estado secuestrado.

-Obviamente estos tipos saben lo que hacen- agrego.

-Profesionales.-

Wufei, Trowa y Quatre giraron para observar a Heero, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

-Que saben lo suficiente como para ocultar sus huellas y no dejar rastro; lo que significa que conocen los métodos forenses de investigación; y probablemente conozcan el protocolo de investigación que seguimos aquí los agentes.- continuó.

-Eso los coloca un paso delante de nosotros.- Agrego Trowa.

-Y eso nos deja en una posición desventajosa.- concluyo Quatre.

-Pero es imposible que conozcan el protocolo de investigación de Preventers!- dijo aun mas enojado Wufei levantándose de su silla.

-Eso no lo sabemos; pero si realmente queremos que haya algún progreso en esta investigación debemos asumir que lo conocen.-

-Pero!-

La protesta de Wufei fue interrumpida por su celular, que comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Chang...si...de inmediato.-

Wufei cerro su celular y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina en donde se encontraban reunidos. –Es la Comandante Une, necesita que vaya a su oficina de inmediato.-

Los demás solo asintieron mientras Wufei se retiraba cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos Heero- dijo Quatre rompiendo el silencio que había caído en la habitación; -no tiene ningún sentido que continuemos con esta reunión.-

-Tienes razón. Cada uno puede leer es reporte tranquilamente en su casa.- dijo Trowa levantándose de la silla. Heero también hizo lo mismo y los tres ex–pilotos abandonaron la oficina cada uno tomando un rumbo distinto. Trowa y Quatre se dirigieron a los elevadores, seguramente para irse al hotel en el que se hospedaban. Heero se dirigió a su oficina, necesitaba privacidad para poder leer mas detalladamente el informe, las constantes interrupciones de Wufei no le permitían concentrarse.

Camino por los pasillos del cuartel hasta llegar a su oficina, allí introdujo su tarjeta de identificación y una pequeña luz verde en la cerradura electrónica le indico que esta estaba abierta. Lentamente ingreso cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Una vez que se había sentado en su escritorio coloco la carpeta sobre el y comenzó a mirar atentamente las fotografías que había en ella. Se detuvo en la que tenia una imagen del mechón de cabello que el y Wufei habían encontrado en la cama. El análisis de ADN efectivamente confirmaba que el mechón era del ex–piloto del Deathscythe. La sangre en las sabanas de la cama también pertenecía a Duo. Siguió observando las fotos hasta que se detuvo en la fotografía del pedazo de soga que estaba atado al respaldo de la cama, según el análisis forense no solo había restos de sangre en el, sino también de saliva, ambas pertenecientes al trenzado.

Heero quedo observando la imagen por un momento hasta que su cerebro llego a la conclusión de que Duo había cortado la soga con sus propios dientes, mordiéndola. Por ello había restos de su saliva seca en ella. La idea de que su baka allá tenido que llegar a tal extremo le produjo cierto enojo.

Pero algo no quedaba claro, no solo el hecho de que no hubiera huellas de los secuestradores y que las únicas que consiguieron identificar hayan sido las de Duo, sino que estando secuestrado y rodeado de terroristas profesionales como fue que hizo para escapar?

El razonamiento de Heero fue interrumpido por su celular, que comenzó a vibrar a un costado. Lo tomo y viendo en el identificador que era Wufei contesto la llamada.

-Yuy-

-Yuy la Comandante quiere que vengas a su oficina inmediatamente.-

Sin contestar Heero corto la comunicación, guardo las fotografías y los análisis dentro de la carpeta y abrió el cajón de su escritorio para dejarlas allí cuando vio las fotos que tan celosamente guardaba en ese lugar. Dejo la carpeta a un costado y tomo las dos únicas fotografías de Duo que tenia. Desde que el trenzado estaba con el que no volvía a mirarlas y ahora de repente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Tomo una de ellas, la ampliación en la que solo estaban él y Duo, este abrazándolo y apoyando su mejilla contra la de él. Hacia dos días que no veía al trenzado, quizás por eso el deseo de ver la foto. Sally había prohibido estrictamente las visitas antes y después de la intervención en los oídos de Duo. Quería asegurarse que todo saliera perfecto. Nada ni nadie pudieron convencerla de lo contrario.

-No dejaste que te vencieran, estoy orgulloso de ti baka.- dijo en un susurro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Observo la foto por unos segundos mas y volvió a dejarla dentro del cajón. Por mas que deseaba seguir mirándola tenia un deber y una promesa que cumplir. El día que encontró a Duo en la autopista le había hecho una promesa silenciosa.

No solo había prometido que lo cuidaría, sino que encontraría a los que le habían hecho esto – y los mataría.

Tbc...

---

**Nota: **Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar...y encima el capitulo es corto, muy corto. Prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido. )


	7. Capitulo 7: Successful Mission parte 1

-------------------

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3

-------------------**  
**

**Capitulo 7: Successful Misión (parte 1)**

Quatre estaba parado a un costado del pasillo observando como una camilla pasaba lentamente junto a el. En ella iba Duo, camino al quirófano para ser operado. Sally se acerco lentamente a Quatre.

-Va a estar bien- fueron las palabras de la doctora, de alguna manera trataba de tranquilizar al rubio.

Quatre giro su rostro y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo tomo la noticia?- pregunto, un tono algo amargo inundaba su voz.

-No muy bien- contesto la doctora, -jamás pensé que el hecho de que Heero no fuera a estar presente en su cirugía lo afectara tanto. Tuvimos que sedarlo antes de ingresarlo al quirófano; estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué ocurrió Quatre¿Por qué Heero no aviso que no vendría?-

-Solo se que fue asignado por Lady Une a una misión; la información es clasificada incluso para nosotros.-

Sally dejo escapar un largo suspiro. –Si; ni siquiera Wufei conoce los detalles de la misión. Y fue el quien le comunico a Heero que lady Une quería verlo en su oficina-

-Doctora, todo esta listo en el quirófano. La están esperando.- interrumpió un hombre completamente vestido de azul, con un barbijo que cubría parte de su rostro.

-Enseguida voy. Disculpa Quatre- dijo caminando hacia el quirófano, -y no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo –todo saldrá bien.-

Quatre le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo se.-

---

Lentamente un trasbordador espacial se abría paso hacia su destino: la Colonia Espacial L2. las luces estaban completamente apagadas, sus pasajeros descansaban placidamente.

Heero miro por la ventanilla al mar de estrellas en el que se encontraba. Era tranquilizador. Unas horas atrás su mente era un torbellino de confusión. Había sido asignado por la Comandante Une a una misión secreta a L2. Un viejo contacto de la Comandante consiguió hacer que pudiera entrar a la colonia sin ser descubierto. Esta era la gran oportunidad para investigar el lugar de origen de toda esta historia. Recolectar datos, algo que pudiera ayudar en la investigación.

Pero por el otro lado se vio forzado a dejar a Duo. Si bien sabia que Quatre, Trowa y Wufei cuidarían del trenzado había roto su promesa: no podría estar junto a el en el quirófano. Y eso sabia que disgustaría a Duo. Odiaba romper sus promesas.

Siguió con la vista clavada en el espacio concentrándose en su misión. Básicamente el plan de la Comandante consistía en asignarle la identidad de algún ciudadano de la colonia L2 que haya fallecido. Como el sistema de la colonia es obsoleto y extremadamente burocratizado los datos de los decesos y los nacimientos tardan al menos una semana en actualizarse. Eso le daba tiempo para estar en la colonia y no ser identificado por su nombre o su estatus en la organización Preventers.

Las horas pasaron y las luces del trasbordador se encendieron anunciando que estaban a solo unos minutos de su destino. Los pasajeros comenzaron a despertar uno por uno. Una voz por los altoparlantes anunciaba la llegaba a L2. Heero tomo su bolso y se preparo para comenzar con su misión.

Al bajar reconoció inmediatamente al contacto de la Comandante en la Colonia.

-Viejo amigo! Tanto tiempo- lo saludo el hombre mientras al mismo tiempo extendía la mano. Heero hizo lo mismo y se apresuro en corresponderle el salud pero en vez de sentir el contacto de la mano del otro Heero sintió algo ligeramente frío. Era una pequeña tarjeta magnética. Rápidamente se apresuro a meter la mano en el bolsillo de su vieja chaqueta y lo deposito allí.

No era otra cosa que su identificación. Por al menos una semana el seria esa persona.

El contacto de Heero lo llevo al estacionamiento en donde allí lo aguardaba un vehículo. Era una vieja camioneta pick-up. Heero la miro asombrado, jamás creyó que el atraso de la colonia L2 llegara a tanto. Estaba a punto de subir a un vehículo que era de la era pre-colonial!

-Bonita, no?- le dijo el hombre dándole unas palmadas, -no será tan moderna como los vehículos en la tierra pero al menos me lleva a donde quiero- le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Heero solo se limito a observarlo.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta. Una ve que se encontraban a cierta distancia el tono de la conversación cambio a uno mas serio.

-No tienes que decirme tu nombre. Ni yo el mío. Estas en una misión importante, no necesitas información irrelevante-

Heero solo asintió, era algo lógico.

-Si no quieres llamar la atención lo mejor es utilizar transporte publico. Después de las 10 de la noche no es recomendable salir, quédate en el hotel. Esa es la hora en que los indeseables salen. No es por que no crea que no puedes defenderte. Simplemente es por la seguridad de tu misión-

Heero asintió dándole la razón, mientras recorrían la ciudad. En pocos minutos la camioneta se detuvo y estaciono. Estaban en la puerta de un pequeño hotel. –Este es un buen hotel. Aunque no será de cinco estrellas es bastante decente. Nada de prostitutas o personas que puedan llegar a complicarte- bromeo.

Heero ignoro el comentario y abrió la portezuela de la camioneta para bajarse. –Gracias por todo-

El hombre volvió a guiñarle el ojo –No hay problema muchacho. Ojalá pudiera hacer mas por ti. Ah! Recuerda estar atento; me comunicare contigo veinticuatro horas antes de que actualicen las defunciones. Eso te dará mas que tiempo suficiente para abordar un trasbordador e irte-.

Heero asintió y cerro la puerta. La camioneta arranco dejándolo parado frente al hotel. Se notaba que dentro de lo que L2 podía ofrecer esto estaba dentro de lo aceptable. Heero dejo escapar un suspiro y camino hacia la entrada. En el hall una señora lo recibió detrás de un pequeño mostrador.

-Bienvenido- le dijo amablemente.

-Necesito una habitación, por una semana-

-Si tengo disponibles. El pago es por adelantado, usted ya sabe...hay gente que gusta de irse antes de pagar. Serian...100 dólares por una semana.-

Heero saco de su bolsillo varios billetes, los contó y le entrego la suma a la señora. Esta los recibió con gusto y antes de guardarlos los inspecciono detenidamente. –No es por usted- le comento, -pero sabe, hay gente que gusta e pagar con dinero falso-

-Entiendo...- dijo Heero; estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con los comentarios de la señora "usted sabe" de aquí "usted sabe" de allá.

-Aquí tiene su llave señor- dijo entregándole un pequeño llavero con el numero de la habitación; -pero primero por favor, firme el libro. Es un registro de los huéspedes. Usted sabe...burocracia-

Y otra vez el "usted sabe". Heero tomo la lapicera y escribió no su nombre, sino el de su identidad temporal. La señora tomo el libro y leyó el nombre.

-Mucha gracias señor...Matsuda. que tenga una buena estancia-

-Gracias- contesto Heero antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Una vez allí dejo su bolso sobre una mesa y se sentó en el borde de la cama. El sistema de la Colonia comenzó a bajar las luces lentamente; simulando un atardecer. No era un buen momento para salir; iba a tener que esperar a que amaneciera para comenzar con su misión. Se quito las zapatillas sin molestarse en desatar los cordones y se encamino al baño. Tomaría una ducha antes de acostarse. El viaje había sido largo y necesitaba relajarse.

Entro al baño y abrió la ducha, mientras dejaba correr el agua se quito la ropa. Una vez que el agua estaba caliente entro a la ducha y cerro la cortina.

Luego de una larga ducha Heero salió del baño en boxers y colocándose una playera. Miro por la ventana, ya era casi de noche. En la tierra era imposible que anocheciera tan rápido; el sistema de luces en L2 debía de funcionar mal.

Se acerco a la cama y se dejo caer en ella. Miro el techo por un rato, observo las manchas de humedad que había en el. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande, muy grande para no pensar en el.

Heero cerro los ojos con fuerza y se volteo rápidamente. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

Por doceava vez en la noche Heero cambio de posición en la cama. Dejando escapar un largo suspiro intento conciliar el sueño. Los minutos pasaban siendo el constante tic-tac del pequeño reloj despertador su única compañía. Ese era el problema, estaba solo. Volvió a suspirar.

"Solo una semana" se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba dormir, tratando de darse animo. "una semana mas y estaré de vuelta, en casa...con el..."

---

-mmnnnhh-

Heero abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que un gemido escapaba de su boca. Aun estaba algo dormido y no registraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Duo?- pregunto algo extrañado. –shhhh- un voz le susurro al oído. Pero cuando intento volver a hablar las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando una ola de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a gemir. Levanto la cabeza y observo como pudo lo que estaba pasando . Duo estaba acostado sobre el, como siempre lo hacia solo que esta vez tenia la mano metida dentro de los boxers de Heero y estaba masajeando el miembro ya despierto del japonés.

-D-Duo?...que-queaaahhh- Heero no podía hablar, esa mano se sentía tan bien sobre su miembro, tan suave, tan cálida.

-sshhhh. Relájate Heero, déjate llevar-

Y así lo hizo, después cuando todo haya terminado habría tiempo para hacer preguntas.

Duo retiro la mano, se acomodo sobre Heero y fue lentamente separando las piernas del japonés para acomodarse entre ellas, asegurándose de que sus miembros se tocaran.

Heero tenia la mirada perdida en el techo del cuarto, completamente entregado a las sensaciones que en ese momento lo dominaban por completo. Sintió como Duo comenzaba frotarse, como sus miembros se rozaban; aunque no directamente puesto que aun tenían sus boxers puestos. Pero eso no quitaba lo placentero de la situación.

Heero tomo a Duo por los glúteos, presionando, incrementando la fricción entre ambos. Ya estaba cerca, sentía como su vientre se tensaba, en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento...

beeep beeep beeep

Los gemidos de placer de Heero se mezclaron con el sonido de la alarma del reloj. Heero se sobresalto y en menos de un segundo estaba sentado en la cama.

-hn?- se pregunto a si mismo, por que estaba sentado solo en la cama si hacia un momento atrás el y Duo...

–K'so- maldijo cuando sintió que algo cálido recorría su entrepierna.

Un sueño, eso había sido, un sueño demasiado real. Heero se quedo sentado, mirando a la nada mientras su cerebro reaccionaba y lentamente procesaba las imágenes de su sueño.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca al mismo tiempo que pasaba mano por su cabello. La luz que se colaba por las cortinas le indicaban que ya era de día en la colonia. Heero se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño; primero se limpiaría y después comenzaría con su misión en la colonia.

Heero tomo una pequeña toalla y la humedeció en la pileta del baño. Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Acababa de tener un sueño mojado; ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente había tenido uno!!

_Es por que no estabas enamorado_ le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Era amor; no solo deseo físico. Realmente amaba a Duo y lo que acababa de soñar era solo una de las consecuencias de sus sentimientos por el trenzado.

Una vez que termino de limpiarse arrojo la toalla junto con su boxer a un costado. Después tendría tiempo de encargarse de eso; ahora tenia que vestirse y salir a investigar.

---

Estaba cerca, su primer destino: el tiradero de chatarra en donde Duo y Hilde trabajaban y vivían. La pequeña casa se encontraba en el centro del tiradero; Heero simplemente tenia que caminar y llegaría allí. Pero su sorpresa fue muy grande una vez que termino de atravesar las enormes montañas de chatarra.

Lo que Heero encontró allí no fue la casa que Duo alguna vez le había descrito con alegría. Lo que encontró fueron escombros.

-Que demonios...-

Se acerco rápidamente. Efectivamente podía distinguir los cimientos de lo alguna vez había sido una pequeña vivienda, aparentemente lo único que había quedado en pie. Todo lo demás: paredes, techos, todo estaba destruido. Pero la pregunta era como?

Comenzó a dar vueltas por los escombros, alguna pista, un indicio de lo que había pasado tenia que haber. Dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que un tubo negro llamo su atención. Se agacho y lo tomo. Era del tamaño de una lata de gaseosa y solo tenia uno de sus extremos cubiertos; el otro parecía estar roto. Miro dentro de el y se paralizo.

Inmediatamente reconoció lo que sostenía en su mano. Era...las quemaduras en la espalda de Duo, la casa completamente destruida. Todo encajaba. Lo que Heero sostenía en ese momento en su mano no era otra cosa que restos de una bomba.

Una bomba que destruyo la casa en donde el trenzado vivía; Duo debió haber estado fuera en el patio, de espaldas a la casa. Por eso las extrañas cicatrices de quemaduras.

Los malditos habían tratado de volarlo y no lo consiguieron.

Heero se puso de pie, aun observando el tubo en su mano. Al menos era un progreso. Tomo su bolso y saco una bolsa que los del departamento forense se las habían entregado para que guardara allí toda la evidencia que pudiera y que esta llegara lo mas intacta posible al laboratorio. Coloco el tubo dentro de la bolsa y la cerro. Miro a su alrededor buscando aun mas; tenia que haber mas.

Hilde!!

No había pensado en ello!! Si la casa estaba destruida donde estaría Hilde en estos momentos?

Guardo la bolsa plástica en su bolso y salió del tiradero. Por mas que buscara y buscara se le haría imposible encontrar algo importante sin el equipo adecuado. Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era ubicar a Hilde. Ella quizás podría tener información que pudiera traer algo de luz a las tinieblas en las que Duo se encontraba envuelto.

Tbc...

---

Nota: Ahora si volví para quedarme!! Con computadora arreglada no hay nada que me pare. No me odien por escribir capítulos cortos. He visto que hay otros que postean capítulos de hasta 50 paginas cada uno. A mi no me sale, que se yo; soy así: complicada.

A los que leen los otros fics: los suspendí hasta que termine este; sino se me complica actualizarlos. No se preocupen, los voy a continuar. Paciencia.

El titulo del capitulo es el nombre opening de Saber Marionette. Para los que no sepan significa "Misión Exitosa"


	8. Capitulo 8: Successful Mission parte 2

-------------------

**Capitulo 8: Successful Misión** (parte 2)

El doctor camino fuera de la sala de operaciones. Se quito los guantes de látex y el barbijo. Camino hacia la sala de espera y allí llamo por el nombre de su paciente.

- Quien esta con Duo Maxwell?

Un rubio alzo la cabeza y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Aquí. Yo.

El docto se acerco a el lentamente.

- Déjeme decirle primero que la operación fue un éxito.- Quatre exhalo, parecía que estaba conteniendo el aliento desde que Duo había entrado al quirófano. – Reconstruimos la membrana timpánica de ambos oídos. hubo una pequeña complicación ya que también tuvimos que intervenir el oído medio, pero afortunadamente todo resulto bien al final.-

- Cuando podemos verlo.?

- En cuanto despierte de la anestesia; una de las enfermeras se encargara de avisarle. Hoy mismo le daré el alta. Las recomendaciones son que evite que sus oídos entren en contacto con el agua; lo mas probable es que la audición regrese lentamente. Por lo general se manifiesta como un zumbido constante y poco a poco los sonidos se van haciendo mas nítidos...-

- Cuanto tardara en recuperar la audición? -

- Como máximo dos o tres días. -

- Tan rápido?- Quatre pregunto asombrado.

- Si – sonrió el medico, - No se sorprenda hacemos este tipo de intervenciones muy a menudo. Comenzara escuchando un leve zumbido y cuando menos lo note escuchara de nuevo. En cuanto este recuperado por completo haremos la audiometría para saber cual es la perdida -

- Perdida?-

- Si, siempre hay un porcentaje de perdida cuando esta involucrado el oído medio, pero en el caso del señor Maxwell creo que la perdida es mínima.-

Quatre quedo pensativo por unos segundos. – eso no afectara su vida diaria?-

- En lo absoluto! – contesto de una manera muy optimista el doctor, - el porcentaje es muy bajo, no notara la diferencia a como escuchaba antes.-

- Doctor, lo buscan en administración.- Interrumpió una enfermera.

- No se si tiene alguna duda mas jovencito.-

Quatre sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

- En ese caso me retiro. Si tiene preguntas que surjan mas tarde no dude en contactarme.-

Quatre vio como el medio se alejaba por el pasillo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco su celular. Rápidamente busco en la memoria el numero de teléfono de la oficina en donde realizaban la investigación.

- _Diga..._- contesto una voz del otro lado.

- Soy yo...-

- _Quatre? Dime salió Duo del quirófano? Como esta? Como salió todo?_-

Quatre dejo escapar una sonrisa, era raro escuchar a Trowa hacer tantas preguntas, y mas una detrás de la otra, pero bien sabia Quatre que su amante solo reaccionaba así por quienes se preocupaba.

- Todo esta bien.- Quatre pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio que Trowa dejo escapar. –Es mas...hoy mismo le dan el alta.-

- _Tan pronto?_-

- Si, el medico dijo que no es necesario mantenerlo internado y que en dos o tres días comenzara a recuperar la audición.-

-_Grandioso..._-

- Trowa...?...que te preocupa?...Oh!...si, Heero...como reaccionara Duo?...-

- _Eso lo sabremos cuando Heero vuelva..._-

- Si...-

Un silencio se apodero de la línea.

- _Puedes subir?_- Pregunto Trowa.

- Si, enseguida estoy ahí.-

Quatre cerro su teléfono y se dirigió al ascensor.

---

Heero se encontraba en su habitación del hotel. Solo la luz de su laptop iluminaba el lugar. Tecleando rápidamente Heero había hackeado la base datos de L2 buscando alguna pista que lo condujera a Hilde. Pero después de haber estado casi una hora sin encontrar nada estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás Hilde de alguna forma se había esfumado.

Nada en el registro de la policía. No había denuncias de personas desaparecidas que coincidieran con la descripción de Hilde. Ni siquiera de Duo, en los registros del puerto espacial tampoco figuraba. Lentamente Heero fue quedándose sin opciones hasta que llego a la ultima y que esperaba no diera resultados positivos. La morgue de la colonia.

Después de ingresar al servidor de la morgue le tomo solo minutos hackear el sistema e ingresar. Busco en la lista de decesos y el nombre de Hilde no apareció. Ahora solo le faltaba buscarla en los registros de personas desconocidas. Ingreso algunos datos básicos de Hilde, como su tipo de sangre. Altura, color de cabello y ojos. Tecleo enter y dejo que el sistema se encargue de buscar las coincidencias. Después de unos segundos arrojo resultados: 3 coincidencias de mujeres fallecidas en los últimos meses, desde la desaparición de Duo hasta ese día.

Heero ingreso al primer link que le mostraba el sistema para ver la foto.

-No...

Heero se quedo mirando fijamente la pantalla; indudablemente era Hilde. En la foto podía observarse que la mitad de su rostro estaba quemado pero aun así podía reconocerla. Saliendo del shock momentáneo que le causo el descubrimiento Heero ingreso a los datos de la autopsia de Hilde. Había fallecido por quemaduras de tercer grado en casi todo su cuerpo.

_Quemaduras?_ Pensó Heero_, Duo también tenia algunas cicatrices de quemaduras en su espalda. Quizás..._

Estaba conectado. Hilde murió en la explosión de la casa en la que vivía Duo; de allí también provenían las quemaduras en la espalda del trenzado. El no estaba dentro de la casa en el momento de la explosión pero Hilde si.

Rápidamente Heero guardo todos los datos, esto era importante. De alguna manera todo se estaba conectando lentamente.

Mañana a primera hora saldría para la morgue. Era inútil intentar transportar el cuerpo a la tierra. Eso dejaría un rastro muy fácil de seguir y no quería despertar sospechas ni tampoco quería que los captores de Duo supieran hasta donde habían avanzado con la investigación. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era identificar el cadáver y darle sepultura antes de que lo cremaran y termine en una fosa común sin nombre.

La parte difícil vendría cuando llegue a la tierra y tenga que explicarle a Duo lo ocurrido con su amiga.

---


	9. Capitulo 9: To the Moon and Back

-------------------

**Capitulo 9: To the Moon and Back.**

Heero se dejo caer sobre la cama de su habitación en el hotel, estaba exhausto. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sobornando a los trabajadores de la morgue para poder sacar el cuerpo de Hilde. No quería firmar ningún papel ni dejar evidencia alguna. Consiguió llevar el cuerpo de Hilde al cementerio y allí darle sepultura bajo otro nombre.

Al menos después de que se resolviera todo Duo podría volver a la colonia y visitar la tumba de su amiga.

Alguien golpeo a la puerta. Heero se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama.

_-Disculpe Señor Matsuda. Tiene una llamada...-_

Rápidamente Heero se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a la señora.

-Quien llama?- pregunto algo agitado.

-No dijo, dice ser un amigo suyo con noticias...solo eso- contesto la mujer. –Puede tomar la llamada en la mesa de entrada.-

-Gracias-

Heero camino velozmente hacia la recepción del hotel; esa llamada solo podía ser una persona y significar una cosa...

---

- Así que...como esta nuestro paciente?-

Quatre sonrió ante la pregunta de Trowa. – En perfecto estado- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina detrás de el. – El doctor dijo que en unos dos o tres días comenzara a oír de nuevo.-

Trowa se sorprendió. – Tan rápido? Pensé que tardaría mas. –

- No...el doctor dijo que el daño no era tan severo. -

Quatre se acerco al escritorio de Trowa y se sentó en una de las sillas que se hallaban cerca. Sintiendo la preocupación de ángel Trowa intento tranquilizarlo.

- No deberías preocuparte. Para cuando Heero vuelva Duo podrá oír perfectamente. Cualquier problema que puedan llegar a tener por el hecho de que Heero no estuvo junto a Duo en la cirugía será mas fácil de resolver.-

- Lo se...- murmuro Quatre. – Pero igual no puedo dejar de preocuparme. -

Trowa sonrió. Quatre siempre preocupándose por los demás...

---

-...entiendo...gracias.-

Heero colgó el teléfono y maldijo internamente. Era su contacto, el mismo que lo había recibido en la colonia. Llamaba para avisarle que tenia menos de 24 horas para irse de la colonia. Estuvo intentado comunicarse con él antes pero no había podido localizarlo. Heero se dirigió hacia su habitación, tenia que moverse y rápido, juntar la evidencia que había conseguido e irse antes de que todo el sistema se actualizara. Poco fue el tiempo que estuvo en la colonia pero realmente esperaba que lo que logro conseguir les diera una pista de quienes eran los que habían secuestrado a Duo.

---

El titulo del capitulo es de una canción de **Savage Garden.**


	10. Capitulo 10: Tears

-------------------

**Capitulo 10: Tears**

El trasbordador aterrizaba lentamente después de varias horas de vuelo espacial. Apenas y había logrado subir. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta...estaba de vuelta en la tierra...de vuelta con Duo. Tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que Duo podría estar furioso con él. Por haberse ido, por haberlo dejado cuando claramente antes le había prometido que se quedaría con él.

Una extraña sensación invadió su pecho. Temor? Culpa? Cualquiera fuere tendría que hacer el esfuerzo y olvidarlas por un momento, debía concentrarse en terminar la misión y llevar las evidencias al laboratorio para que las analicen.

Cuando bajo de la plataforma un agente lo esperaba. Evidentemente La Comandante quería asegurarse de que no tuviera problemas. Heero solo asintió y siguió al agente. Cuando llegaron al cuartel de Preventers Heero no pudo evitar mirar el hospital preguntándose si Duo estaría aun allí.

_Maldición_se dijo a sí mismo,_concéntrate._

Una vez dentro del cuartel el agente guió a Heero hacia los laboratorios forenses. Una vez allí lleno los formularios correspondientes y entrego las fotos junto con los objetos que había recuperado. Los agentes del C.S.I hablaron unos momentos con Heero y prometieron hacer su trabajo no solo lo mejor sino lo más rápido posible.

Luego de la breve charla Heero se dirigió al elevador. No era momento de darle vueltas al asunto, realmente quería tener noticias de Duo. Se llevo una sorpresa muy grande cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y encontró a Quatre parado en la recepción del Hospital.

-Heero?- Quatre lo miro sorprendido para después sonreír. –Creí que no te veríamos hasta dentro de unos días...-

-Duo?- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Oh! Esta bien, es mas le dieron el alta y estábamos a punto de llevarlo tu departamento. Esta en esa habitación.- Quatre señalo a una habitación cercana. –Deberías ir a verlo.-

Por un segundo Heero dudo. –El puede...?-

-Si Heero, la operación salió perfectamente.-

Heero solo asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que Quatre le había señalado. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y entro. Allí en la cama estaba sentado Duo ya cambiado y aparentemente esperando a alguien.

-Hey Quat! Pensé que tomaría una eternidad firmar los papeles del alta. No veo la hora de poder irme de aquí.- dijo Duo con una enorme sonrisa.

Heero se sorprendió y no supo que responder, las palabras se habían ido de su boca. Duo se acomodo en la cama, estaba poniéndose algo incomodo puesto que sabia que alguien entro a su habitación y pensó que seria Quatre.

-Quién esta ahí?- pregunto. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta volvió a preguntar. –Quién esta ahí!?-

Heero noto el cambio de tono en la voz de Duo, estaba asustándose. Tenía que decirle algo y pronto antes de que Duo entrara en pánico.

-Baka.-

Heero pudo ver como los ojos del trenzado se abrían con asombro.

-Heero?- pregunto algo temeroso.

-Baka.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Heero!-

Duo se bajo rápidamente de la cama y con los brazos extendidos comenzó a buscar a Heero.

-Heero estas ahí?-

Heero avanzo unos pasos acercándose un poco mas al americano y tomo una de sus manos. Al sentir el contacto Duo estiro su brazo libre hacia delante y allí se encontró con el pecho de Heero.

-Heero!-

El trenzado se abalanzó sobre Heero abrazándolo fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho. Heero también respondió abrazándolo.

-Heero, estaba tan preocupado. Solo me dijeron que fuiste a una misión. Pero a donde ni cuando volvías...o si volvías. Me asuste mucho...-

Heero comenzó a acariciar la suavemente la espalda del trenzado en un intento por tranquilizarlo. –Me encuentro bien- le dijo suavemente –Estas listo para irte?- le pregunto. –Si.- le contesto Duo al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, -quiero irme a casa.-

Heero sonrió. Así que el baka trenzado consideraba como su casa el departamento. Quizás eso lo daría la oportunidad, llegado el momento, de pedirle que se quede con él. Pero por ahora no debía adelantarse a los hechos, primero debía llevar a Duo a casa.

-Vamos. Ven.- le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba fuera de la habitación. En el hall de entrada Quatre y Trowa los esperaban.

-Bienvenido.- le dijo Trowa, -nos alegra que estés bien.-

Heero solo asintió ante el saludo de Trowa. –Rashid esta afuera esperándolos, tu bolso con tus cosas ya esta en el auto Duo.- les dijo Quatre. Duo se acerco al hombro de Heero, apoyando su mejilla sobre el –no hay silla de ruedas, verdad?- le susurro al oído algo preocupado. No quería volver a sentarse en una nunca más.

Heero dejo escapar una sonrisa –no si te apuras.- Le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

-Nosotros debemos quedarnos- dijo Trowa, -los veremos después. Heero solo asintió y siguió caminando con Duo del brazo.

-Lo ves?- dijo Trowa –te dije que estarían bien. Quatre asintió –tienes razón, ellos van a estar bien.- le respondió.

---

Y allí estaba, sentado en la cama con Duo en sus brazos. La noticia lo había devastado. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer del rostro del trenzado mientras abrazaba desesperadamente a Heero que trataba de calmarlo con suaves caricias sobre su espalda.

Entre los sollozos del trenzado Heero podía escuchar una frase que repetía una y otra vez –fueculpamiafueculpamia...-

-No Duo...no fue tu culpa- dijo Heero tratando de calmarlo.

-si lo fue-

-No Duo..-

-Si lo fue!- grito Duo, separándose del abrazo de Heero. –Ese día...ella nunca...-

-Duo no entiendo que quieres decir- dijo Heero.

-Ese día...ella era siempre...yo era el que se quedaba en la cocina...-

Heero observo a Duo, el trenzado trataba de explicarle lo que sucedido. –Tu hacías el desayuno?- pregunto Heero.

Duo solo asintió mientras se limpiaba el rostro bañado en lagrimas con el revés de su mano.

-Ella iba al frente del tiradero y buscaba el diario...ese día...yo salí antes a buscar el diario...-

-y ella se quedo en la cocina.- agrego Heero completando lo que el trenzado trataba de decirle. Duo asintió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Heero se acerco y volvió a abrazar al trenzado.

-Aun así Duo...no fue tu culpa.-

-Si lo fue...-

-no Duo...tu no podías saber...como ibas a saber...-

-Ellos querían matarme...pero ella murió...por mi culpa...-

-No Duo...fue solo...suerte...o destino...llámalo como quieras, pero tu culpa no.-

Por un largo momento Duo continuo llorando en los brazos de Heero, lentamente el cansancio fue ganando y el llanto se convirtió en sollozos hasta que Duo agotado emocionalmente, se calmo. Suavemente Heero intento acomodarlo sobre la cama pero una protesta escapo de los labios del trenzado.

-Heero...quédate conmigo...por favor...- vino la suplica, Heero solo suspiró, no era una buena idea dejar solo a Duo esa noche. Como pudo se acostó sobre la cama. Estaba algo incomodo pues no se había cambiado la ropa y tenia puesto lo mismo con lo que había llegado de L2. Estando boca arriba sobre la cama giro hacia un costado apoyando la cabeza del trenzado sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba.

-...gracias...- murmuro Duo mas dormido que despierto. Heero simplemente lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte, esa noche velaría los sueños de Duo.

Tbc...

---

El titulo del capitulo es de una canción de **X-Japan**, una de mis bandas favoritas. Para los que les parece que va lento el fic, no se preocupen en 2 o 3 capítulos mas se va todo al carajo!


	11. AVISO

Posteo esto para quienes (todavia) estan interesados, despues de tanto tiempo. A partir del Jueves cambio mi nombre a Valkyrie, asi que busquenme con ese nombre. Se vienen cambios y actualizacionses en las historias.

Saludos! 


End file.
